Only Found You Now
by gleekdibaa
Summary: Finn and Quinn knew each other for a long time. The first and second time things didn't work out. What can a third chance on a summer night and following change? Tragedies unfold memories.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: Hi guys, my previous fanfic was about Quick getting Beth back. But "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle" was my first Glee episode and I watched it like, 6 times in that week. I was bored at home, turned to Star World and discovered the Glee that everyone talks about. The kiss in the end made me fall in love with Fuinn. Me and my brother ended up finishing the first 32 episodes in a month and so, by then, season 2 was in 'Rumours' and I've realised Finchel is a born to be couple and Quick's pretty cute. So, I figured out Fuinn is impossible and it was proven in Funeral. But then I thought to myself again, that's what FanFictions are for right?_**

**_Well I know I bored you, sorry. Very sorry. Well this is a story based on my imagination of Finn and Quinn finding their way back together through a Summer Night's incident. Takes place in Miami, a trip in the Summer between Season 2 and Season 3._**

**_Gosh, I'm so looking forward to Season 3! They're emphasizing characters again and they're graduating therefore means lots of emotional moments and memories will be unfold! Exactly what I like, tho it's sad knowing that they'll graduate... K, here goes._**

**Only Found You Now : Chapter 1**

Finn and Quinn have known each other for so long. They knew damn well they had that puppy love for each other in their Freshman year. They've discovered they're true innocent selves and developed feelings all along. As they were just about conclude their feelings in the second year a.k.a. Sophomore - be serious and become the 'it' couple, Rachel enters Finn's life and shake his feelings for Quinn therefore Quinn's trust of Finn's love shake and Puck takes position followed by the baby gate; relationship destroyed but feelings unfinished and unsolved.

The second time started with a kiss. It started out rough with cheating and all but they made it through. But with Rachel coming back shaking Finn's feelings, everything seems so wrong and messed up. Nothing seems right and it all had to end in a Funeral. Perfect scene right?

On this summer night and following, some things are about the change. Can Finn and Quinn find their way through and stay strong by finding each other's long lost realisation of love?

X

The Glee Club saved money for some more days at The Big Apple if they would have went all the way to the end and win Nationals. So they decided to spend this money on a summer trip to Miami for 3 nights and the money needed will be added by the Glee kids and Will himself.

They have had a blast in the beach all evening and Quinn's finally moving on. She's laughing and feels safe knowing San, Britt and of course Mercedes is back to care and love her; support her. By 12.30 everyone was too drunk to keep partying and decided to go to bed. It was a hectic night. This time they're staying in a 3 rooms suite which is bigger than the NY's one so Quinn don't actually have to crumple on a seat :p

Brittany finally gets on Artie's lap and they make their way to their suite. Santana sighed heavily watching them then spotted Quinn still sitting by the beach alone. Here she goes again, she's remembering her sad memories alone, again.

"Hey Quinn, it's almost 1. You're not going to bed?"

"Nah" Quinn refuses

"Why?" Santana says as she sits beside her

"Just... Enjoying the sound of the waves and wind. It's so relaxing you know?"

"you didn't drink much did you?"

"Not as much as everyone else"

"Come on, let's go to bed"

"Suit yourself, I'm staying"

"Ugh, fine" she says as she rest her head on her shoulder

"San, go sleep" Quinn says suprised "on bed, not here"

"No, I'm not leaving you alone"

"God, I'm 17! It's not like you're any older"

"Yeah but things might happen. The more the merrier?" Santana asked innocently

"Well, not in every situation"

"Gahh, I'm your friend. I'm staying, I don't know it doesn't feel right leaving you"

"And I'm your friend too so it doesn't feel right to let you sleep on my shoulder in this windy place" Quinn says as she push Santana's head

"Quinn..." She says in a begging voice

"Santana..." She says in the exact same tone

"Just come with me"

"Go go go" Quinn says pushing her butt this time.

"URGH, fine. Take care okay?" She stood up slowly

"Okay okay"

X

Santana made her way to their suite when she saw Finn still on the bar taking shots.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" You can hear by the voice he is very drunk

"Dude, you're so drunk. Everyone's in the suite, come with me!"

"No!" He answered convinced then burst out laughing; drunk people.

"Gosh! You're just as stubborn as Quinn. You freaks!"

"Quinn... Hahahah. Oh my god Rachel!" His laugh quickly fades and he punched the table

"Finn, what's wrong?" she softens down her voice realising there's a situation and walks closer to him

"You should know! You were the one who 'snatch my virginity away'" Finn says angrily quoting the last phrase with his fingers.

"I didn't snatch it away! You agreed t- uh, Rachel's on it again isn't she?" Santana says offended but later understands he's quoting Rachel.

"Yeah" Finn answers plain "and she's on me about hanging out with Quinn this evening too. I don't get her sometimes you know, we're all friends right?"

"Well you chose her. It's just her I guess. With that strong-ass love you have for her; you'll make it through"

"Maybe..."

"What do you mean maybe? Yes you do! You fucking left and hurt Quinn with that reason a-and know your love for her is a maybe?" Santana replies very angrily

"I was confused... I-I maybe I was wrong. I mean, who knows?" Finn says trying to sound as innocent as possible

"I know. Just fuck you Hudson, fuck you. Don't you dare mess with Quinn again or I'll not snatch your virginity this time, I'll snatch your damn life!" She warns at the top of her voice

"Wowh, scary girl" Finn says while taking another shot.

Santana shook her head and finally walked in her suite and throws herself at the long sofa meant for her.

X

Finn isn't exactly as drunk as he seems to be. He wanted to let out his feelings about Rachel's action but is scared to be called a pussy about complaining about her. He take his wallet and pay his shots including the last bottle of beer he last ordered.

He walked lazily and sleepily to their suite. As he was about to open the door but heard;

"Help! Help, helpppp!"

Finn looks around and see a blonde girl getting pulled by a man to a tiny ship. He squint his eyes to confirm that it is Quinn and soon drops his bottle and run as fast as the lightning towards her. They were no longer there, but the ship hasn't left. He was asked to pay 50 bucks to enter the ship and he paid with no hesitation.

He walked in the ship and start calling her out "Quinn, Quinn!"

He was panicked to death and dumped himself on the floor. He didn't want to be the last one witnessing Quinn's appearance. He have so much to tell her, so many apologies so many...

"Stop, I'm not a prostitute!"

"Sure you are!" The man says pushing her down, unbuttoning her clothes and no one seemed to care.

His face was thrown to the other side of the ship and there was a puddle of blood. Finn come striking him one more time until he lose conciousness; still no one cared.

"Don't you touch her!" Finn kicks him one more time

"Finn?"

Finn heard the voice of an angel and the tall boy turned around to see her "Quinn, are you okay?" Finn asks inspecting her body

"Yeah I am, thanks to you" she smiles "are you okay?" She asks referring to his bleeding fist

"Yeah, totally" He pulls her into warm a hug "No one. No one dares touches my girl" Finn exclaims

Quinn realised what Finn said but did not want to ruin the moment. She felt safe with him at the moment and feelings can wait.

"Why are you here? I mean how?" Quinn questioned and looked up at him.

Finn realises people are going down they've reach wherever their destination is and answers "We better get down first"

"Right" Quinn nods in agreement

X

They both stepped out of the ship. The looked around and saw the same thing.

"What the fuck?" They said in unison reacting the same to the surrounding. They were all men with prostitutes. They are in a deserted island, they believe the purpose was to enjoy themselves, get drunk and have sex. There was one big resort kind of thing; to do IT. Both Quinn and Finn's jaws dropped wide open, not knowing what else to do.

**_Note: enjoyed it? Voice out your comments and criticisms through Reviews (; tell me if I should continue too... If I'm continuing next chappie is more Fuinn love :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Sorry it took quite long, had the story for quite a while, but couldn't post it. And sorry for some gramatical and spelling errors on the previous one. So, when I wrote the first chapter I thought of many ideas to continue it with and I chose this. I think discovering Fuinn's feelings is quite important right? They should do that in Season 3... Quick's too! Anyway, here goes. And it's long... so I hope you enjoy it :D**_

**Only Found You Now : Chapter 2**

"Finn..." Her voice becomes so helpless

"Hey, hey..." He faces her and wipes off her tears. "Don't cry, I can't see you cry"

She looks up at him. She doesn't know why he calls her his girl and doesn't want her to cry. He clearly was the guy who dumped her accusing her of not being her girl and making her cry it off every night since.

"We're screwed" Quinn says, trying to focus more on reality than feelings.

"No... Be positive. Let's go to that, hotel?"

She gave him a blank look and follow him there. They walked up to the receptionist and was greeted

"How many hours? Until dawn will be fine?"

"Uh what?" Finn asks confused

"Um, that'll be around 6 hours. We offer the best deal; 25 every hour. But one hour free after every 5 hours. That makes it 125 U.S dollar. Or any other currency?" He says pressing his calculator buttons

"Actually... Can it be cheaper?" Finn questions looking at his wallet

"Less hours, of course. But remember, first ship leaves at 7. Hey, nice girl you got there. How much is she? I would wanna try" he smiles

"What the fuck" Quinn mumbles offended

"Well, she must want you too. You got a good face, and you seem to not age sir! Or are you just one young naughty fellow?" He says as he winks at Quinn.

"Fuck you!" Finn screamed at him and his fists were flying to the receptionist but Quinn stops him.

"Finn! Just calm down, it won't do us any good" Quinn holds him back and flips the money through Finn's wallet. "We only have 40... And we need to get out of here. We, we- it's a long story how we got here. But can we please stay one night without paying, and lend us 10 bucks? We really need it, we can sign a contract of us paying you back. We can pay you back 1 grand, or even 2 if you want"

"No way! What do you think this place is? A 'come here for help' booth? The only place you can be staying at without paying is outside there. So please, there's the door. Need a guide out?"

"Fuck you" Finn exclaims "Come on Quinn" he says as he grab her arms and walks out

"Oh, you know her name. You sure it's true?" The receptionist yells out as they walked out

Finn was about to turn back but Quinn stop him again. "We're in enough trouble already" she reminds.

X

"We'll just set up here" Finn tells as he puts 2 huge leaves on the ground and sit on it "Come on Quinn..."

She slowly sits down "We're dead. No one cares Finn" tears were rushing down her cheek.

"What?"

"No one cares Finn... We don't have enough money to get back and no one will give us money! No one will fucking care!"

"We'll find a way" Finn tries to comfort her putting his arms around her shoulders.

"No we won't!" Quinn pushes his arms away "You don't even care about me. You're joking about calling me your girl, don't want to see me cry? What the heck do you think you've been doing all along? Make me smile? Sure Finn, sure. Like kissing another girl in front of 100s of people, just ONE WEEK after you said I'm not meant for you also known as DUMPED ME in a god damn funeral; that is so not going to make me cry right?"

"Quinn... I j-"

"I'm even here because of you!" She cuts him off

"What? How the..."

"I was in the beach thinking of how worthless I am. How bad I was and how good she is to make you choose her over me without considering my feelings at all. Accusing me of thi-"

"I care about you. I always will"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? Why did you help me? Why care? Since you hurt me so bad already..."

"Quinn, I do"

"Just because I'm practically the only person you know here?" She asks sarcastically

"No, I do care! You just..."

"I'm just not good enough. I just don't make you feel like, that love bond shit. I just want to be prom queen. I just want to cheat on you. I just want to hurt myself. Of course Finn, it's just me."

She turns her back against him and force her eyes to shut. Just that... Tears were still flowing down. Finn looks up to the sky guilty, he doesn't know what he has done. He takes his jacket off, wraps it around Quinn and hugs her for heat.

"I did. I made a mistake, it was hard to trust you. But today I realise, I did and do love you"

Quinn stayed silent but she was pulling her tears back.

He clears off his throat and whispers to her ears "You know I've always dreamed of singing to you... Unfortunately today I can only think of this classic"

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world._  
><em>She took the midnight train going anywhere<em>

She turns to him, her lips slowly forming a smile and joins.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit._  
><em>He took the midnight train going anywhere<em>

He smiled back. That smile that melts her heart, forgive him and forget all the things he'd done to hurt her. Forget being self-concious, where she just wants him back. Where it all becomes about THEM despite their painful past. That smile he gave in the championship game, makes her remember why she loves him. Makes her realise.

_Singer in a smoky room_  
><em>Smell of wine and cheap perfume<em>  
><em>For a smile that can share the night<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and o-<em>

Finn pushes her to the ground with his lips pressing hers. He kisses her passionately, and she kisses him back. They know he's cheating and they're entering a complicated-ass drama once again. They released each other to catch a breath, stared at each other, and know they have to solve their unfinished realisation of love, apparently 3 to 2 years ago. They tried before, but today they are realising.

X

A man tapped Finn's shoulder

"Uh..." He moans sleepily as he strech his long arms and let go of Quinn.

Quinn is awakened by his voice and yawns.

"Sir, ma'am"

"Yeah?" Quinn asks rubbing her eyes

"Are you guys serious about the, one grand if I lend you 10 to go back?"

"Yes!" Finn exclaims jumping up from the ground.

"So I overheard you guys yesterday. I really wanted to help, but that guy who was rude to you, he's been working here for a long time... So if I complain, they won't believe you know?"

They both nodded

"Well, here. I printed the Documents, I heard the name was Quinn and Finn, true?"

"Yeah" they said in unison

"I didn't put the last name, cause I know no matter what you won't bail off. I just need some document cause... I really need that money you know? I need 1 grand for my daughter's surgery so that I don't need to work here anymore." He looks around disgusted

"Huh yeah, we surely will. It's great you actually care" Quinn explains

"Yeah, glad to help you too. So?" Finn asks

"Here's the ticket. It's okay, I'll buy the whole thing for you guys. It's 8, and the ship for 12 and 5 ran out, today is Sunday so many are going back. So you'll have to spend another night, outside." He says a little guilty handing Finn the document and pen

"Thanks, that's cool" Finn signs and gives to Quinn to do the same

"Very much, very very." Quinn added

X

Hands in pocket. Messy blonde hair blown by the wind. She walks following the unknowing path through the beach; just like her life.

She takes a seat, repeats what she did the other night; wonder. Finn ran towards her and sits beside her

"What's with the silent treatment?"

And yes, she stays silent.

"You know we have to talk about it sooner or later right?"

She stares at him and says "We don't have to if it never happened"

"But..." He paused "It did, I cheated Quinn. And it wasn't just a kiss we did more, we-"

"Guess what?" She cuts him off angrily

She was so loud he shakes, "W-wh-what?" He asks stuttered

"There's an alternative. Pretend, pretend it didn't happen! No, there's another alternative. Keep it to yourself, you know this thing called secrets right?" She suggests furiously

"You pretended you didn't sleep with Puck and continued dating me. No, no. You kept it to yourself, yeah I know secrets. It was that thing you kept away from me right? Oh, I think 'lies' are more appropriate aren't they... And where did lies really drove us?" Finn snaps back at her

"Here" she answers simple

"Yeah, here. Stuck in this fucking situation. Unclear, unsolved and unfinished feelings."

"Unfinished unsolved unclear? Heck Finn?" She takes a deep breath "You dumped me, finished out relationship. Made it clear I'm not the right one for you and solved your confusion between me and Rachel. Got a say for that?"

"Unsolved. I didn't solve it, I thought I did... But, I didn't Quinn. I still have this, feeling for you" he explains

"But not as strong as you have for her! Remember you told me that day, I'm your firs love or some shit. You'll never get over me and you'll always have feelings for me but you love Rachel" she kicks the sand "Why did I ever thought you still love me?" She asks to the sky angry.

"Everything I say doesn't have to be true"

"Like telling me that we're gonna be together forever no matter what happen or mistakes we make in the beginning of sophomore? Like, telling me you love me? Or like calling me your girl and not wanting me to cry. All those, doesn't have to be true right?"

"It was hard to trust you Quinn!"

"Yeah because you can't get over the fact I cheated with your best friend, had his sperm run up to my ovary and had a kid!"

"It's not very easy to forget!" He tells her that point, angry and sad "Why the heck are we even talking bout this? I want to talk about us, now. I'm cheating... On Rachel, and- I can't get my head straight. I love you"

"You see? You care about the fact you're cheating on Rachel and how much this will hurt her." She laugh sarcastically and hurt. "Just consider last night as a... 2 messed up, drunk people, found themselves stuck in the weirdest island ever and. Made a... Made a Mistake"

"You know thinking about Rachel's feelings doesn't make me not love you"

"But you never thought about mine when you decide to love her? It's so hard to trust me but she's always there waiting for you to be down and comfort you. Poison you with her most dramatic songs."

"Of course I do..."

"Just because I don't show my feelings, sometimes act a little different than drama queens and am actually not a stalker... Just because I don't say you run around leaving scars, or ask you to go your own way... Or, whatever! I can't be loved? Huh?"

"Quinn, no one said so"

"Finn, make up your mind. Or leave us both... You can't keep going back and forth between me and Rach. Don't keep making stupid decisions. I'm done with you, I'm not taking you back. And sooner or later, Rachel's not either. She's now still shoving it up my face how she can refuse you on that date... But, one day she really won't. She's weird but ah, stop hurting her too, don't lose her"

"Why do you keep including her in this conversation? I don't get it, it's about us, not her"

"Because she plays a big role in our life, especially our love life." She exclaimed "How ironic is it that you dump me in a funeral and next week she can refuse you on a date you promised me two weeks ago?"

"What? What promise?"

She shrugs her shoulder and smiles sarcastically "I don't know, forget it!"

X

Everyone wakes up in the morning Finn and Quinn isn't there.

"Oh my god! He's cheating on me! They must have ran off to make out or something. I mean did you see them yesterday?" Rachel exclaims worried

"Dude! What the hell, we don't even know where they are and you just jump into that conclusion" Mercedes encountered

"Maybe they're stuck in the sewers?" Brittany asks innocently

"Guys, just calm down we don't know since when they disappeared so we'd have to wait at least until tomorrow morning. But who here saw them last?" asked

Santana was quiet and did not counter Rachel as usual or defend Britt's stupid comments. She felt like her blood had stop running and her heart stop beating. She from the beginning was afraid and shocked that they were missing and couldn't be called. And she was sure that she's the last person to see both of them.

"Hey Santana, didn't you say Quinn was out in the beach yesterday night when you came in the room?"

"Uh, uhh" She mutters "No"

Note: enjoyed it? Voice out your comments and criticisms through Reviews (; tell me if I should continue too...  
>Because it's a little bit of a suspense that Fuinn are in the island to discover the way they feel, but the solving of their relationship will be when they're out of the Island. Idk if it's good enough, tell me if I should.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: SO SO SO SORRY! i deleted the previous chapter 3, so it came out twice in your mail if you follow? idk. just please... continue reading. i made some mistake. i'm sorry._**

**_Anyway :) I hope you're not angry. I gave myself an avatar today! Haahah, I did it as soon as I found the wonderful MonGron pictureee ;D it was in the OP shoot and it wasnt even part of it, it was just them! Adorableness at it's best! To watch the photoshoot, type out "OP "Rock Your Shine" Glee Gossip Girl 90210 New Moon" on youtube, link cant stay :/ - have to watch if you havent! GLEE HAS THE BEST CAST EVER!_****_For you who havent seen the OP shoot of Cory, Di, and 4 people i dont know, was so hot ;D _**

**_I know that Rach and Finn first kiss like, only 2-3 weeks before Preggers; when Quinn told Finn she was pregnant. But, since Glee is never on Quinn's side, why don't I be once in a while? Alright. Well, this thing is gonna be said at the end of the chapter._**

**_Warning: Finn and Quinn are in love in this one ;D_**

**Only Found You Now: Chapter 3**

"Uh, uhh" She muttered "No"

"But, you said..."

"I saw her in the beach okay? I was too sleepy so I came inside thinking she'd follow me soon" Santana explains nervously and defensively

"Oh, oh ok. I must had heard wrong. I was drunk plus sleepy"

Santana nodded and sighed in relief. But her worry didn't stop. She kept fidgeting with her fingers. Even though she pretends she didn't see them last, and keep the truth to herself; she knows the truth and cannot lie to herself

X

They decided to give the argument a little rest and eat lunch cause they're starving.

"You're good?"

"Yeah" Quinn answers as she takes her last sip of lemon tea.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh? For what?"

"Hurting you"

"Oh" she says looking away

"I'm sorry it seemed like I called you heartless and making you feel so bad. I want you to know, I didn't mean to. I was just, me. You know? That confused awkward tall boy"

"Yeah, I know you" she let out a chuckle "For a long time. Not really that long, but at least we've went through a lot"

"Over the past few days, I really realise I love you more than anything. But as people say 'you gotta lose something before you know how much it's worth' right? And now I guess it's too late for you to take me back" he looks down disappointed

She gave a slight sad nod "Haven't you lost me before?"

"Yeah, of a mistake, you have to admit you did. No offense"

"None taken. Admitted a lot"

"Never lost you by me just... Letting you go. And I did recently; regretted it more than ever"

"I'm not going to believe this, but I do hope it's true" she gives him an assuring smile

"It is" he gives the puppy face

"Yeah yeah"

"I... I'd love to have you back. I don't know what I would do in my life. Future, you never know. But you forgiving me would definitely be a step forward"

She gives him a deep look "I'm never angry at you Finn, I can't"

"Just like the way I couldn't when you cheated on me"

"Yeah, I guess... I forgave you all along. I'm just angry that I was dumped. And pissed that it's over Rachel. And furious that I can't stop thinking of it. Not you"

"Yeah, I felt that before too..."

"Good that you know, I forgive you. So that's a step forward huh?"

"Of course" he smiles "You know, I'm not sure if it's faith or what. But being stuck with you, I like it. It's all about us. It's like... We're flying back in time. On the 3rd day of Freshman, I was trying out for the football team and you were trying out for the Cheerios"

"The tall awkward brown-eyed puppy faced boy..."

"Bumped the blonde girl with books on her hand and made her hair messy; so perfect"

They both laughed until their chair rocked. "Good old times. OLD times..." She ensures

"We can relive it y'know?" Finn reminds

"No Finn. You're saying this because we're here, stuck. Only the 2 of us. Just like back then, we saw each other and closed our eyes. We didn't see the world, cared of no one but each other. Just like here... We could've sealed our relationship and be the 'it' couple easily. But then in Sophomore we opened our eyes and saw the world, acknowledge that there's more out there for us. We weren't as faithful and... We enjoyed it then lost each other" she starts tearing up again and the smile was no longer visible in her face

There is a long silence after that. Finn thought of it then

"Or... Maybe we were realising our love for each other, without any distractions and others telling that it's wrong to love you" he explained "Just like here"

This time, Quinn thinks about it. But before she was able to finish thinking, Finn picked her up from the chair and carried her.

"FINN! Stop please..."

Finn continues carrying her running by the beach with water splashing on their face "Why? No. Just having fun" he grins at her and throws her to the water.

"You son of a-" Quinn screams as she tries to chase Finn who's running away from her

He is running so fast that he can stop and yelled "Come on, catch me babeehh!" as he sprints again

"Ugh, If speed doesn't work, violence should!" She smirks

"What?" He stops running

Before he knows it his shirt is full of sand and his face is splashed with water. He laughs and says "Oh, you naughty girl!" as he runs towards her.

She laughed along "Just trying to keep up..."

Finn picks her up by her waist and spins around multiple times. Laughter was echoed through the island and people witnessed it; they didn't care. He stopped spinning and lands themselves on sand. And then Finn sit on the sand and sits her on his lap. He hug her tight and place his head on her shoulder. "The sun's setting. So beautiful, just like you..."

"Hey! Looking a lot cuddly with your girl there. Remember, your real girl, fiance or even wife is waiting back at home!" A stranger with a green vest exclaimed. That did nothing, but made them laugh even more until they find themselves laying on the sand until Quinn starts talking again.

"What he is saying is true, your real girl is waiting" she says a little disappointed as she realise Finn is still Rachel's.

"Huh, I don't care" Finn says as he stand up and helped her up.

She raised her eyebrows. He gives her a mischievous smirk. She returns an annoyed yet playful look. He raised his eyebrows repeatedly annoyingly and equally seductive. And she finally smiles.

"Huds-" he clears his throat "Hudson. Finn Hudson" he introduced stretching his hand towards her

She let out a chuckle and replies "I remember" she continues "Luce- Wait um, I mean... Quinn. Quinn Fabray"

"I'd love to be your friend, may I?"

"My pleasure" she smiles and he shook her hand. They both laugh wholeheartedly and smiled at each other.

X

"Santana!" Mercedes calls out as they walked out the suite.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Finn and Quinn. I heard you talk to Tina last night, and..."

"Huh..." She looks down

"Seeing them the last doesn't make you guilty!"

"Yeah, but!" Santana speaks up

"It's alright..."

"It felt wrong to leave her last night. But she asked me to and...I did"

"It's not your fault" Mercedes says as she puts her hand on Santana's back

"Quinn is no doubt my best friend! I love her and she matters a lot. Finn's a good friend too, and I'm actually his first... It makes me feel special for something you know? And, being the last person to see them both. Is not the way I want it to end"

"I would've done the same"

"It's just..." Santana burst out to tears

"It's not your fault, get that" Mercedes explained

"Should I tell?"

"Yeah, I'll help you"

X

The Glee Club just had dinner and they sat and talk

"So, that's the last time you saw them?" asked

Santana nods and her eyes are still watery

"It's ok Santana, it's not your fault" comforted her. The girls are all worried to death.

"Could they be in danger? Is he still alive?" Rachel asks worried and scared

"Are they even together? Or are they in different places?" Puck suggests

"Right, they can be not together you know" Mike thought

"But. Isn't it too much of a co-incidence?" Artie asks

"Life is full of co-incidences..." Sam adds

"I have a deep feeling they're together." Tina says

"Yeah. Guys, get some rest. I know we are all worried, and yeah, I have not told their parents but... I will tonight and if they don't return tomorrow morning I will call the police"

They all nodded.

X

"It's finally 7!" Quinn screams out in excitement

"Yeah" he smiles "Come on let's go" he says as he takes her hand

They get on board and take a seat, having to witness people making out here and there.

"These people, they're mostly cheating right?"

"I guess so, I don't know" Finn answers with his typical blur face

"Life is so... Weird. I mean, some of them must still think that their husband or boyfriend is the most loyal person ever. The love of their life"

"And some of them here might be just depressed and running for entertainment. One mistake doesn't make you not a love of someone's life"

"But the stain in his heart will be forever. And it'll be so hard to trust her" Quinn explains, referring the story of themselves that plays in their mind every night.

Finn gave her a deep stare. He knows she pretty much insulted herself but. She accused of him of not trusting, which is pretty true"Despite all that. If their love are true... They can go through it" Finn makes eye contact and give the lopsided smile

There was an awkward silence because none of them knows what to say.

"I forgive you about this thing and all. I hate bringing up the past but, we never talked about it. Why did you do it with him?"

"Truth?" Quinn asks

"Yeah, please"

"You changed..."

"What? When?"

"Glee, the moment you joined Glee. When you met that Rachel girl?" She gave a sarcastic chuckle

"Yeah, that Rachel girl" he laughs along "that's your reason?"

She looked at him. Eyes turning red, she was about to unfold something no one knew, not Santana not Mercedes; no one "I saw you kiss Rachel in the auditorium, that day when you just joined Glee or some shit, I thought. Thought"

"You did?" Finn questioned face filled with shock

She let out another sarcastic chuckle and continues "Yeah. Then later that day after Cheerios practice... I looked for you in the football field. But, you weren't there"

"And?"

"I asked Puck, he says you have some Glee thing. That moment on, I know there's something on. You know me? All self-concious, knowing you're cheating with Rachel, really kills me. And yeah, Coach Sylvester called me fat"

"I really didn't know..."

"I know you didn't know! I'm not as stupid as you you know" she forced a laugh

He smiles with his lips unsure, still lopsided. More to the right showing his sweet dimples. "Then what happened?"

"I walked to my car so pathetic and Puck saw that. He ran after me, comfort me and I told him everything. He said he can give me a relaxing thing to do, I knew what he meant but I didn't refuse. I'm not blaming those wine coolers, I. I somewhat wanted to show that I'm worthy enough without you."

"So you didn't just, suddenly do it?"

"Nah. I mean, Puck always got an eye for me and I have an eye for him sometimes too. No, okay. He got a big crush on me and it wasn't one sided, I feel this weird feeling with him. But he, and I knows I'm yours so..."

X

They finally reached the resort after a 30 minutes ride. Carole and Judy was there too. They were welcomed so warm by all their friends.

Quinn was hugged by all the girls and the guys were glad to see Finn. Last but not least; Rachel ran to Finn and hugged him so tight. "Gosh, you're alive!"

He smiles lightly and she gave a wide smile.

"Do you know how much your girlfriend is worried about you? I love you so much" she stands on her toe and pulls him into a kiss. He wanted to refuse but she wraps her arms around his neck so he couldn't.

The edge of Rachel's eye was looking at Quinn. She knows the message Rachel was trying to send was "You see? He's mine. Back off" She lets out a sigh and felt that jealousy burning inside her, she instantly looks away after stealing one more glance at the boy she loves.

**_Note: enjoyed it? Hope you did, cause... I really need some motivation here. So voice out your comments and criticisms through Reviews (;_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Hi guys, uploading a little early here :D Not much to explain, I do not own Glee (; Just from now on... I'll update by request to the fact that my 5 chapters stock is almost over. Although if I end it there Fuinn will have a bitter-sweet ending, might not end up together ;p_

_Btw, if you are a TRUE Fuinn fan, you HAVE to go youtube and search out for "Finn/Quinn - Pretending" 3 It really fits them! That's what's hillarious :D Seriously, if you haven't watch it, watch. Even though Finchel is an end game and Fuinn will forever be pretending, just fantasize right? :'}_

**Only Found You Now: Chapter 4**

Judy and Carole decided to stay in a different hotel to not ruin their already ruined trip. They tried to spend their last night as good as possible, but nothing was in Quinn Fabray's mind except for the fact how lovey Rachel Berry is to the man who confess he loves her.

Finn keeps trying to talk to Quinn, but she avoided him like never. Things were awkward between them, and they have no idea what to do.

X

"Come on Guys! We can't miss the flight" Mr Schue instructed as he gathers the New Direction.

"Okay! Don't be such a fuss..." Santana complained as she grabs Quinn's and Brittany's arms and walk towards .

Everyone takes their seat. Sam, Mercedes and Kurt. Tina, Mike and . Artie, Brittany and Santana. Puck, Lauren and a stranger. Quinn walked in the plane last and well, the only seat left...; beside Rachel and Finn.

Finn smiles at Quinn, he's sitting in the middle. Quinn didn't even smile back, but Rachel keep nudging Finn asking to switch places "Finn, come on"

"Hey, it's ok. Why? I thought you love to sit beside the window"

"Ugh" Rachel crossed her arms and looked at the window.

"Hey Quinn" Finn greets as he smiles even wider and his face turning a little

She sighed "Huh, hey" she says so soft Rachel can barely hear.

His hand slowly approach her hand. He started rubbing her thighs. Quinn gave him a scary deep stare and he stopped for a while.

A while later his hand was there again, tickling it this time it made her explode "Dude!"

It makes Rachel turn to see them and Finn takes his hand away as quick as possible. "What?" Rachel asks

"Uh, not you. I was talking to... Fff-uhh um Santana.

"Oh" she tries to smile

Finn grinned at Quinn and then winked. Rachel saw Finn interacting with Quinn and prevents it to continue.

"Finn... Come here baby" she place her hand on his shoulder and put her leg on his. She started flirting and kissed. They eventually kind of made out.

Quinn looks at them disgusted and turns to Santana and started talking. Santana knew the whole story that happened in the island, and Quinn wouldn't mind telling what Finn just did. Quinn didn't only feel disgusted, she felt a hint of jealousy or even anger. She feels like Finn is playing her, flirting with her yet still dates Rachel.

x-X-x

2 weeks after the trip and 2 weeks before Senior year, the Glee Club has set up time to meet again. They've spent their Summer holiday with their parents and some even went out of town. Mercedes' parents are out for the weekend so she plans a party. Not a very drunk and wild one like Rachel's, but just a fun thing with a couple of bottles plus a sleepover. And of course, they have all convinced Puck reliving middle schools' birthday parties wouldn't be that bad.

They've decided to meet up in breadstix first tonight to decide who does what.

"Finally you guys are all here!" Mercedes exclaims glad

"Yeah whatever" Puck says bored

"Hey c'mon, this is gonna be fun. Just pull out a paper out of this box" Mercedes instructs as she takes out a box filled with crumpled paper.

They take it one by one and begin to announces it.

"Music!" Rachel says excited

"Oh yeah, with you babeh!" Artie joins

"Design? Am I supposed to design this paper?" Brittany asks

"Ah, I'll help you out with that Britt" Sam offers as he also means he's on design too.

Kurt looked around and says "Booze"

"Oh well, that's good! It means we won't get a 3 day hangover!" Mercedes says letting out a little chucke as everyone followed

"Well, I'm going to make sure it's at least a one or two day hangover. Booze" Santana says while giving a smirk

"Fagala hole, what the fuck is games?" Puck asks

"Oh, we will take care of that" Mercedes says as she points out her paper reads 'Games' too.

"Food!" Finn screams out

Mike and Tina looks at each other happily "Movies?"

"Alright that's about it since Lauren is still out of town. Uhh, wait Finn you're alone on food?" Mercedes asks

"Ah, yeah?"

"Wait, wait... Who haven't? Oh, Quinn!"

"What? Uh... Right" she wakes up from her daydream, or just thinking of something "Right, sorry. I wa-was, yeah I'm on food"

"Oh, well that's great then! At least now I won't poison you all" Finn says as he grins

Everyone laughed to their bits and Quinn just let out a little giggle.

x-X-x

"Fuck, fuck, ffffuuuck. Ugh, why stuck with him. Why why why. Him, ugggghhhh" she moaned as she was walking to her car. She and Finn has to go out and pick out food today.

She turns on her engine and fails, tries again and fails again. Over and over she tries, and she keeps failing. Her car, has broke down.

"Oh no"

x-X-x

"What? It broke down?" Finn speaks on the phone

"Yeah, just pick it out yourself. If there's any problem just call me. And make sure it gets to Mercedes' house on Saturday k? I'll text you the adress." Quinn says while crossing her legs in the bench in front of her house.

"But I can't. I mean seriously, I can literally poison people"

"Finn... No you won't."

"Uh, uh" Finn tries to think "Just stay right there, don't move!"

"W-wha-why?" She tries to ask but he hangs up.

x-X-x

10 minutes later, Quinn's still sitting down there; legs crossed, arms too this time.

The horn from the red truck then was heard. She sighed "of course"

Finn steps out of the car "Come on, jump in"

"On that?"

"Yeah on this" he smiles magnifying his truck with his hands.

"Now huh? Why? Tell me to get out when I came in with pleasure?" Quinn snaps at him

"Quinn... I- huh, come on. Just get in"

"Fine!" She walks to the car, step in and bang the door. He follows and tries to calm the situation

"Stop, please. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to end it that way, but can we please not talk about it and. Just have fun picking out the food today?"

"Sure, okay. How many times did she sit here ever since you told me to feel something?" She asks furiously

"Ah, Quinn..."

"Just answer!"

"Not much. We didn't really spend much time together this summer"

She gave a sarcastic laugh and open the CD compartment. "Of course, that's because young likes to listen to Broadway so much" she says in a sarcastic tone a baby would recognise.

Finn starts the engine and decide not to continue.

x-X-x

They both step out of the car. Finn takes her hand and walks holding hands. Quinn felt a little awkward but didn't let go. By no time, they were laughing and joking while choosing their food. Quinn enjoyed it despite the fact that she still wonders 'didn't we just quarrel a while ago? How does he have the power to make me get over them in minutes?'

They were having the time of their lives. Without knowing, Finn's arms are already either wrapping Quinn's waist or shoulder. Anyone who saw them that time would never think they're 2 friends assigned to pick out food. People must have thought they are a long loving couple.

"Finn! Seriously, no one is going to eat that weird, fish, or what?"

"Yah, but, this is no ordinary party right?" He smiles so wide trying to persuade Quinn.

She shook her head and she squint her eyes as if she was a mother telling her son 'No'.

Finn gives the super puppy face and Quinn just smiled "No doggy no"

"Fine..." He looks down and the moment he looks back up his eyes were teary and his puppy face was still there

"Seriously? You're such a baby!"

He nods and by that time tears we flowing down his cheek

"Oh my god, fine!" Quinn says as she laugh wiping those tears off his face

"Yay!" Finn yells out like a baby, jumps and pulls Quinn into a hug.

"Why are you hugging me so weirdly? It's like. You're not even touching me"

He releases Quinn and "One packet of that one okay?" He says pointing at the weird fish "and send it to this address on saturday" he continues passing the waitress a piece of paper.

"Alright sir, that would be 20 dollars"

"That's quite an addition right?" Quinn asks

"On me" Finn says handing out the money and they walked away and he takes her hand again.

"Well, that's about it. By the way, you didn't answer me about the hug"

"Oh, I did that because..." He paused and face her "I care about you so much therefore. I don't want to be the person to make Quinn Fabray suffocate, or even have trouble breathing" he smiles sweet

"Aw..." She answers and slowly her lips are forming a smile.

"It's sweet right?"

"Haha, yeah. I guess" she says stepping in the car.

"Wait um, Quinn. I was wondering..." Finn trails off putting down the plastic bags of food

"What's that?"

"If you want to watch a movie?"

"With you?"

"Yeah, all the guys already watched it but I couldn't come that day. And Rachel..."

She snorts "Not her type huh?"

"You know her well Fabray"

"What movie?"

"Comedy, your favourite. Hall Pass..."

"Oh, that! I heard it's really funny but ah-"

"Or if you don't want, maybe... Um. Suspense? You love thrill, mystery, suspense right? Lincoln Lawyer!" Finn suggests

She nods "I thought you wanted to watch because... your friends watched, rachel won't?"

"Yeah, but ah. I just need to refresh my mind a little" he gives that lopsided smile, that smile that face. She'll never be able to say 'No'.

x-X-x

They had watched both the movies and grabbed a quick dinner. They were one the way home around 8.

They were reaching her house

"It'll take about 4 to 5 days to fix your car. Bring it to Burt's. He says I can help him this week, and I'd love to do yours"

"You should consider that as a no"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I wouldn't want my VW to explode!" She jokes

"Ha-ha. Very funny Q..."

"Haven't called me that since Freshman"

Finn turns to look at her, not knowing how to act "oh, really?"

She smiles "Yeah, lol. Anyway, seriously, don't mess my car up!"

"Alright. Hey, it's 4 days you know?"

"So?"

"You can't go on Saturday"

"It's ok I'll get a ride"

"No, I'm picking you up"

He smiles and she just nods

"Quinn... Sorry I didn't bring you on that date"

"Uh, you remember" she looks at her shoe, trying to hold back the tears

"Of course. I do. You said you love New York so much, and you already packed 2 weeks before"

"And you told me you were going to bring me on a date so that New York will be even more special and unforgettable for me..."

"Yeah, and then we had... on prom. Well, after. Since we didn't really spend prom" he says in a guilty tone

"Yeah, Finn, we did. That all was wonderful. When I stepped out of the gym, you went on your knees begging for my forgiveness. You were so focused you didn't realise Rachel stepped out a while later. I was so happy! It even made me ignore the fact you were kicked out fighting with Rachel's date. You got even sweeter in the car, you told me that I am your world and you're nothing without me. Then we went to the motel, had it the first time without you questioning me that I'm only doing it for prom queen and king. Yet, a week after you freaking dumped me! That part hurts the most. It was so rough; our relationship. Then you brought my hopes up, right before you ended it."

"Quinn..."

"Stop! I don't even know why I had fun with you today. I'm so stupid, after this you're gonna go back to Rachel and be the perfect boyfriend, acting like I don't exist!" she steps out of the car and ran to her house

Finn sighed and drove away. He was heading to Rachel's house

He rang the doorbell and Rachel answered it

"Hey handsome, picked out good food already?" She greets giving him a peck in the lip

"Yeah, it was fun actually. Rachel... I need to tell you something, pretty urgent"

"What's that mister?"

"Don't be angry okay? I want to. I'm.. I'm b-br-" He takes a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it. Want a next chapter? Review and tell me, please. Give me constructive criticisms<strong>

_Note: enjoyed it? Voice out your comments and criticisms through Reviews (; tell me if I should continue too... _


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Hi guys, I realised something today. My teachers are right, the beginning of my essay are always nice then i screw it up towards the end. 2 stories I wrote, I receive love for the first parts and only some for the next. I suck. Like, suck. But it doesnt matter, I love writing and I do it for the sake of me. I planned it out for around 10 chapters so I hope if you disagree with the fact I suck, or at least kind enough to support, please keep reading and review. I hope it gets better... I'm working on another story too. I deleted the before one, changed the name and all ;p Check it out. Now here go, not many Fuinn scenes, but... It's getting there._

**Only Found You Now: Chapter 5**

"Hey" he says as she open the door

"No way" she close the door

"Hey come on. I've got it all solved" he grins

"What?" She opens the door again

"Yeah, I've told Rachel. Solved the Rachel trouble. And she would have no right to be angry"

"R-really?" Her face slowly forming happiness

"Yeah, please. Come on"

"Alright, let me just get my bag" she walks in and get it

"Kay"

As she walks back out he holds her hand and open the door of his car "Our clothes match you know"

"Aha, yeah. It's both red. Nice Cavs shirt" she smiles

"You look really beautiful" he says admiring her

She starts blushing "I usually don't?"

x-X-x

Everyone's in the house, starting things up. Rachel's dad's car finally arrive and she walks in the house.

Her cheeks was wet and her eyes were swollen. Quinn sees this and approach her the first

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"Ugh, you should know! Haven't he done this to you? You were his girlfriend once"

Quinn feels a little guilty thinking he did it for her, but it's not the right time to shove it up Rachel's face "Hey, hey. It's okay..."

"I mean, can you believe it? My own boyfriend doesn't want to accompany me to one of the most important events of my life!"

Quinn felt like her heart stopped beating for a second. She felt her body paralyse, but as soon as she was back, she asks "Your b-boyfriend. Like, like.. Finn?"

"I didn't remember being in a relationship with anyone else, so yeah. My boyfriend Finn. It's just, this thing is really important you know. And he doesn't wanna come with the reason he's not Jewish"

"Oh" Quinn answers simple with jealousy and anger flooding her heart and mind "Just let him be. Have fun today and, everything will be okay" she tries to comfort Rachel but unable to comfort herself

She walks up to Finn and

"Finn what the heck do you mean by solving the Rachel trouble?" Quinn pulls him to the corner of the kitchen.

"Why? She got pissed at you?"

"No tell me what did you tell her?"

"I told her I was picking you up and she shouldn't be pissed. Said she was fine"

"That's it?"

"U..u. Yeah."

"Good lord! I thought you bre-augh!" She storms off

"I wanted to but..." Finn sighed knowing what Quinn must have thought. Finn just walks up to Mercedes.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asks Mercedes

"Happy Birthday?"

"I tried to tell her, but she was so convinced it was a birthday party" Sam tells Mercedes as he gives a peck in her hand and smiles at her.

"Brittany, it's okay! It's really nice!" Finn exclaims. Mercedes and Sam glared at him and he just "What?"

x-X-x

Everyone were partying madly. Movie was on, music was loud, floors filled with cards and food out of place. The party didn't go as smooth as they thought it would, but at least Brittany wasn't stripping yet, but Quinn is already angry.

They decided to play spin the bottle, again.

"Where's the bottle?" Quinn searched angrily dropping everything on the floor. She must have drank a lot and she gets drunk easily.

"Wait, wait wait everyone! No bottles" Mercedes calls out

Puck walked towards all of them and smirked "Since I was stuck choosing games, I just HAD to do this!" He says laughing picking up some sort of a spinner table.

"A person will be sleeping on this thing, not sleeping, like lay straight on this thing. You know like planking? Yeh..." Mercedes explains as everyone nods

"Well, that person will be spinned and whoever is pointed by his head will kiss" Puck smiled so wide

"Everyone gets 2 spins once they're there. Who's up?" Mercedes asks

"Hobbit!" Santana screams. Kurt has forced them to let Blaine come, as usual.

"What? No! You go" he refuse

"No, no, no! You, you go" Santana says as pushing Blaine to the spinner, eventually carrying him, or dragging and dropping him there.

"Holy damn San, you can carry my boyfriend!" Kurt exclaims shocked

"Santana can do everything" Puck says winking at her "Tonight?"

"Fuck, you naughty boy! No more cheating. And I'm done with you" she refuses but in a flirting tone

"Oh come on, you know you want it..." Puck flirts even more

"It's not appropriate here..." She says as spinning Blaine "Look he's spinning!"

Everyone laughed so much looking at Blaine either screaming and laughing in pain or shock. Once he stopped, his head pointed at Sam.

"C'mon, give me good stuff Blaine" Sam requests as he spin him one more time. This time it points at Mercedes.

"Oh you didn't..." he mumbles smiling to himself before kissing Mercedes with all passion.

Next, Rachel was spinned and it pointed at Artie and Santana. Brittany was spinned, Puck and Mike. They gave each other a little peck. Finn was spinned, Tina and Blaine. Santana was spinned, Brittany and Finn. Kurt was spinned, Mercedes and Artie. Tina was spinned, Rachel and Kurt (awkwardest ever). Mike was spinned, Sam and Quinn (awkward too). Quinn was spinned, Santana and Mike.

"Puck, go up. Get spinning bru!" Mike screams out

"Aight aight aight" he says as he goes on it

"Alright, give me sensational kisses Puck. Not gay ones like yours" Santana screams

"Oh, screw you"

He was spinned and his head points at Quinn "Can I take this one?"

"Hell to the No! Spin one more time" Mercedes yells out

He spins one more time and it points at that familiar boy. He's got short hair. And he's got brown eyes. Oh, he's tall too.

"Oh come on girl, we've had enough practice"

"Go die" she looks away

"Hey, rules of the game..." He says approaching her. It started out slow, the had a few pecks, then they french kissed. After a few seconds Finn's lips are already on Quinn's neck. He wouldn't stop, he pushed her to the floor. They were practically making out in public. Quinn pushes him away but kisses him back. Finn's heart was beating so fast. They were making out with fire; anger. They were in fire but they were happy.

"Hey, ey ey! Isn't that enough?" Rachel pulls Finn away and wipes his lips "Finn, what the heck?"

"Proved you I was worth that day. That was better than ever right?" Finn asks pointing at Quinn, laughing. Ignoring Rachel

"Screw you asshole!" Quinn yells angry from the floor. She was gasping laying on the floor.

Finn stood up and was on his way approaching Quinn once again. Seeing this, Puck knew something was wrong and he stood up too following Finn. "Asshole you say? Then what ab-"

"Finn!" Puck prevents him from continuing.

"You come here little bastard" he grabs Finn's arms and drag him all the way outside

"Dude what the fuck, that hurts man. Get you hands off me!"

"Ugh" he lets go of Finn's hand

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

Puck slaps him in the face and says "What's wrong? Nothing much just you!" He screams "Are you drunk? We didn't drink that much, you lost your mind, did you?"

"What?"

"I'm not that dumb Finn. I've known you for ages and I know what each and every Quinn Fabray's movements and expressions means. So don't tell me things just suddenly became awkward between you guys, don't tell me nothing happened on that island"

Finn stood up straight and took a deep breath "What happened was real. I don't know, I want her back. But, Rachel..." He tries to explain convinced

"Make up your fucking mind!"

"I can't Puck, I.. I can't"

"Yes you can! It's either you let go of Rachel and fight for Quinn in the proper way, let go of Quinn and be a proper boyfriend to Rachel, or forget them both. You made her cheat before, now you're flirting like mad with her. What are you trying to do?"

"I don't know..."

"Wake up Finn! She's not a toy. Neither is Rachel. I loved Quinn, I do, I always had. Well, I thought it would make my rep go up if I take the president of the celibacy club's v-card. But that's not the point, she never did, well she had an eye for me once in a while, felt something for each other but... you're always in the picture. I may seem like a badass and shit, but if letting her go to be loved by you is what'll make her happier, I did it. Lauren is great, but I've always and will always love her. Maybe until I find someone as great as her, doubt it"

"Puck, I didn't mean to hurt her"

"I don't give a fuck if you mean, know or whatever shit okay? She got pregnant with my baby at 16. I was there to entertain here that night, and I thought doing it without protection with her would be great. I even joined Glee for her!"

"Yeah I know you care..."

"The thing is... Being pregnant, kicked out, it's emotional so I know how she feels. There was a lot of emotion in the process before Beth was born. But knowing you have that, deep connection... a child! It really, is strong. If I took one more step and fought for her harder, the romance can grow into a whole new level. But I let her go, I regret it sometimes, but I think of it, I can't do her any good. She would have a better life without me. Especially with the person she loves; you. So as your best friend, I'm begging your forgiveness for knocking her up while she was dating you. But as a friend of both you and her, I beg stop hurting her. So if advising you to seal the deal or letting her go is needed. I'll do that." Puck concluded putting his hand Finn's shoulder.

Finn looked at him and pull him into a hug. "You do do good. I always know I can count on you. And, I really thank you for letting her go, cause, I think I'll seal the deal. You'll see. The Rachel thing will take a while, but I'll stop messing around and I'll fight for her like a man. And if she really refuses, I guess I'll let her go too"

"Haha, she won't refuse. It'll be pretty hard because, it seemed like you didn't knock her up, you knocked her right to the ground, she never smiles sincerely anymore. But, just don't give up"

"Consider that done" Finn knuckle touches him.

x-X-x

They walk back in and joins. The atmosphere inside has calmed down. "Seriously? No more booze?" Puck complains

"I told you to buy more..." Santana clash her shoulder to Kurt's

"Sorry, I thought it's not meant to be all about drinking"

"Eh, come on guys. There must be something fun we can do" Artie says

"Like?" Puck asks

"Talking about each other's gaps and weaknesses. So that we can be honest, spill things out, improve and correct ourselves or accept each other better..." Quinn suggests finally standing up again stealing a look at Finn

"Cause we were born this way baby" Kurt sang

"Yeah, exactly. Let's try"

x-X-x

"The easiest..." Kurt asks

"Rachel duh" Santana snaps

"Do we really have to explain it? Don't we all know how great the 'star' is?" Mercedes joked

Everyone laughed wholeheartedly. Rachel just looked at them "Seriously?"

They stare back at her and Rachel gets the message; they are serious. That's until Santana talks "Just share the spotlight I guess, that'll be good enough"

"Yeah. You're the most annoying dwarf ever. You're this kind of friend where, I wish every second that a car would just crash you, but the moment that car is really coming to you... I would probably push you over and even sacrifice myself" Quinn comments and Rachel couldn't help not to blush.

"Well, I guess we're not that kind of friends, but when it really matters, we're there for each other" Rachel smiled

"Well, Quinn I care for you but if you're planning on sacrificing yourself for man-hands. I guess... You're alone right?"

The room was filled with laughter all over again. The whole night went on about them talking of each other's gaps and it didn't really went out as well as they thought, again. There were a lot of laughters to the plain honesty. But people were extremely honest and spill out things others didn't want to hear. Things were heating up.

Like, when a guy tells a girl her gap is "You're just way too hot" and "Your face is as gorgeous as an angel". Tina definitely didn't want to hear those words coming out of Mike's mouth for Santana and Quinn.

Honesty at their best; "You're just too dumb Britt" everyone says to her and she surely didn't want to hear it even though many said she was sweet too.

Santana didn't want to hear people saying that "You're a straight forward bitch that just wants to get on every guy's pants" when her heart was held by Brittany.

Mercedes didn't want to listen Sam telling Santana "You're too good on bed" revealing he's not a virgin

Quinn especially, did not want to hear Finn talking about their past relationship "You are so controlling in a relationship. You want too much power and show less feelings" he says plain, not knowing it'll hurt her all over again.

By the time everyone's gaps were revealed, no one felt good about themselves. Everything just became awkward. The radio was playing for itself, until the song came up...

_Bruno Mars: If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_  
><em>I'll sail the world to find you<em>  
><em>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see<em>  
><em>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Mike: Find out what we're made of_  
><em>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

"Hey you're singing!" Rachel exclaims excited as everyone starts clapping

Artie reach out for a guitar and motioned the guys to sing

_All the boys: You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh<em>

_Artie (with all boys; girls start backing up): If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_  
><em>I'll sing a song beside you<em>  
><em>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<em>  
><em>Everyday I will remind you<em>

They all smiled and joins

_All: Find out what we're made of_  
><em>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
><em>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh<em>

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Everyone clapped for themselves and they awkwardness was broken.

"What a perfect timing Bruno" Blaine says

"Yeah, you know... I guess we all love each other" Quinn says very sure of her words and everyone nods. Each of their faces slowly form a smile and Puck wrapped Finn's and Mike's shoulder. They did the same, and it went on until they made a circle.

"We're family. A great family, no matter what" Puck sums it up wise after all

_Note: Thanks, that's bout it. Love you all, seriously... Please, review if you can. I'm updating daily now, because... I know it's self flattering but I'm in love with my own story :D Trololol, have a good day._


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Hi guys, this one is a little short compared to the previous ones but I think the ending is too precious :D haha, see if you agree, read it and enjoy. It means the world to me that you're reading this and I would appreciate it if you leave a revie. Thanks, enjoy xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 6<strong>

They're all knocked out in the living room. They find themselves on the floor laying down in the middle of girls and boys. Rachel rubbed her eyes and sees that everyone is still sleeping despite the fact that it's 10. But, there was a reason she woke up, the creaking of the door, bathroom door. She later find the blonde figure, from what she sees is throwing up.

"Cedes, Quinn's in the bathroom... Throwing up. Let's check out on her" Rachel's hands shake Mercedes' body in attempt of waking her up and only stops when she yawns

"Yeah, what? Awwhhh"

"Ah, just come!" Rachel grabs Mercedes' arms and drags her to the bathroom

x-X-x

"Quinn, you okay?"

"Rach... Yeah, yeah I am" she looks away from the mirror she have been staring up for seconds

"Did you really throw up?" Mercedes spoke up

"Uh, kind of"

"Too much drinking?"

"Maybe... I don't know"

Rachel quickly places her hand on Quinn's forehead "You're burning" she says in a worried tone

"No, I'm fine"

All of the sudden, Quinn's face went pale and in pain again and by no time she was facing the sink again, throwing up. But nothing comes out.

"Gosh Quinn you're not fine!" Mercedes says as she catch Quinn who was about to just drop to the ground.

Quinn breathe heavily and finally says "I've only felt like this once before. And, that was... 2 years ago"

"Quinn... Are you-" Rachel trails off

"Last time?" Mercedes became straight-forward not wanting any drama full of suspense again

Quinn looked at Rachel worried, she knew she couldn't tell this in front of her. Her anger would burst "Around 9 weeks? 10? Gosh I can't think."

"9 to 10 weeks? Like, before Sue's sister's funeral?" Rachel felt her knees weaken.

Quinn slightly nodded and says "Prom..."

"I can't feel a baby bump. I remember it was a lot bigger back then, Quinn, you sure Prom was last?" Mercedes asks feeling Quinn's stomach.

"Actually, I might have had it a few weeks ago"

Rachel sighed in relief and Quinn still looks at her guilty the fact the guy on Prom and a few weeks ago is the same.

"Might?" Mercedes questions more

"Yeah, we were... Drunk. And we were, making out. Almost had it, he couldn't find any condoms and it was 3. So, I insists not to have it. 10 minutes later, I fell asleep. The next morning, I find myself wrapped in his arms. I don't know if he did, cause... I refuse to hear" Quinn explains

"You know what, we're gonna buy that pregnancy stick, test thing. This is too much of a wait" Mercedes opinions as she walks out waking Sam up asking him to accompany her to walk to a pharmacy a few blocks not having the time to explain the situation.

x-X-x

"They're so cute" Quinn smiles looking at Sam and Mercedes, she's one of the very few that knows.

"Now, that's new..." Rachel let out a little chuckle.

"Quinn you don't get drunk and make out with random people" she brings up the topic again

"Well in some depressing situations, I might..."

"With someone you trust, with someone you know. Who is it? A few weeks ago, how many weeks exactly?" Rachel asks suspecting but trying to sound as less accusing as possible.

"Huh, 2..." Quinn says soft until Mercedes and Sam walks in the house

"Quinn! Come on!" She tries to whisper

"Kay, kay"

x-X-x

They checked it and ' - ' . It was negative. Quinn was so glad she was speechless. Everyone was glad, including Rachel, even Sam. Oh, and Santana was woken up too.

"Quinn! Your phone keep vibrating!" Puck moans sleepily

"What?" She ran out to take it

"Hey guys, what number it is?" She asks to all of them awake.

"I don't know" Mercedes answers honest

"It's like... I feel like I've seen it before but..." Rachel says

"Just call it back" Sam suggests

"True that" she says as she pressed the button to call back

A few seconds later, Quinn seems paralyzed. Her phone kept getting away from her ear

"No, no... She's okay. She have to be okay" were the last words she said before dropping the phone and running outside to drive away.

Finn was woken up by the sound of the dropping phone as he was near to it. "Guys, what was that?"

"It's the hospital. Judy got into an accident..." Santana explains with the phone or her hand.

Sam and Rachel was confused on who Judy is. Sam might have been her boyfriend, but just like Rachel, all he knew was . But Mercedes and Finn knew exactly who it was and how much it meant to Quinn.

x-X-x

(A/N: You all remember how Kurt ran to the hospital with all the sound effect? Picture that but just with blonde hair bouncing. ;D thanks guys)

She stops running as she reach the emergency room. Didn't even catch a h breath "Where's my mum?" She search around messed and fully depressed "I want my mum! Where's she?" She burst into tears

"Are you Judy Fabray's daughter?"

"I want my mum..." She said between sobs

"It's okay. She's being handled by doctors in there, just pray for the best"

Quinn looked up to the nurse. She really wanted to hug someone. The nurse seems so sweet and comforting especially after she starts rubbing small circles. But god, what was she thinking? She was Quinn Fabray. She hates pity. How does she expect to hug a complete stranger that tells her hat that mum might be okay and asks her to pray? Make her feel so useless? And she wants to hug her? This is no Quinn Fabray. What if the nurse is lying? What if she isn't fine?

She thought of all that and holds every single drop of tear back into her. She wipes it off her face. She hates pity and sympathy. She hates crying and feeling useless, hopeless, and everything-less. "Thanks" she said plain, not wanting to be harsh. She leans on the wall and begins mouthing some prayers as her feet couldn't stop tapping in worry.

x-X-x

Santana, Mercedes and Rachel was set to go to the hospital with Santana's car. Sam and Finn was asked to wake up all the others so that they know what's happening or follow to the hospital if they want. Too many people wouldn't be that sweet. Sam simply nodded, and Finn simply shook his head "No, no. I need to see her"

He runs to his car and makes his way to the hospital. Santana is mad at driving fast but no one can beat Finn in this one. He reached there first.

"Quinn! Is everything okay?"

Quinn's prayer was broken by the boy's voice. That familiar, sweet comforting voice every time she's in trouble. She stand straight and replies "Doctor just told me... She's losing a lot of blood and she's still in her critical moment"

"I'm sorry..." His face turns like a little shocked, confused and worried kid. He's imagining how it would be to lose HIS mom. And now he's even imagining how Kurt felt. And what he felt when Burt was in the verge of dying to. What would he do. His face expression, was exactly what his face was like when Quinn told him she was pregnant. Only difference is; then he was wondering about what he would do with the baby, they were only 16.

His thoughts were disturbed by the loud footsteps of running people behind him. To no surprise, it was Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. They all came near Quinn, but didn't know what to say. They know too damn well Quinn is very sensitive about people pitying her, especially at this condition, she might just explode.

Quinn stole a glance of them but other than that, she didn't stop looking at Finn who's looking at her. Her tears were no longer controllable and it was running down her cheek. She tried as hard as possible to swallow her sobs so it was so quiet until when the tears drop on the ground, everyone can hear it.

"She's everything. She's all I have. She's my mum... She's my life. I don't want to lose her, a mum. All over again. I love her too much. I'm old enough to understand this time." she confess softly "I don't care about anything in the past. SHE'S ALL I HAVE" she emphasise.

"I know Quinn, I know you love her. I know what she means to you, I know" Finn tries to comfort her

"What will I do without her?" She starts sobbing again

Finn didn't know what to do. Saying "She's not gone yet" will piss Quinn off if in case Judy does die. He stood there speechless, still with that 'Oh my god, my girlfriend is pregnant at 16' face expression. He slowly walks closer to her and she does too. Just like back then, he lets his arm go. And she easily could pull him into a hug. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Tears puddled his shirt, but he didn't care. He went through this before, hugging her for comfort. Over and over. He doesn't know why, but of many times he's there to hug her when she needs comfort. And it wasn't one handed, Quinn felt warmer than ever after hugging him. Finn gave all the warmth and comfort he could because... It hurts to see her hurt.

"Why did I ever bother to hurt her? Why?" He thought to himself as he lets go of her and slowly brush her hair behind her ears "You're strong Quinn. You can go through anything. No matter what no matter who. Justin Bieber can't walk through fire, you can. You always did"

Quinn looks up to him, gives him a smile and Finn gives the lopsided smile. "Is that why you think I was strong enough to ignore the fact I'm in love with you?" she whispers to his ear

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it for today, next one is coming up soon and Finn's guilt track is building up! More Fuinn scenes next time. Thanks guys, love you.<strong>

_Note: enjoyed it? Voice out your comments and criticisms through Reviews (;_


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Hey guys! Last chapter was my official last stock, last chapter made with an idea I've agreed for a long time. I have outlined it, but I'm just finding it hard to find time writng it so... it might take 2 days at most. It's areally busy month, my family is in my house and I'm having my piano exam soon. And, I'm starting year 9 soon (Freshman Year) so I'm trying to revise as much as possible to keep my grades. Okay guys, I'll stop rambling, just enjoy (: There's a special guest in this chapter, not that major Fuinn. Quinn-Special Guest bonding is epicly precious! Really, it's not sweet like Fuinn but it's epic ;p so read and give your thoughts. Thanks for reading and a review will mean the world to me :Dand Santana will contribute a little more. K, enjoyy! xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 7<strong>

Quinn looks up to him, gives him a smile and Finn gives the lopsided smile. "Is that why you think I was strong enough to ignore the fact I'm in love with you?" she whispers to his ear

Finn becomes nervous. Rachel is only sitting inches away and he stole a glance of her with a worried face

"Thought so" "She's the weaker one, she'll cry, no, no, she'll cry like she... Like she's dying! I mean, she'll cry like this, like me right now if she doesn't get a solo!" Her voice starts raising and Finn grabs her wrist to move further as Rachel, Mercedes and Santana stole a glance

"Quinn... I love you!" He says as soft as possible

"Yup, that's the reason you can just walk up to me and leave me, because I am strong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You would rather hurt me, than her. You're telling you love me but she labels you as her boyfriend. I hurt you, and now you're hurting me. We're even Finn, let it end there" she soft down again

"No, no, no. I am ending it with her... I just need a little bit more time"

"Finn why can't you just tell her right that she's not the right one? Why can't you tell right now to feel?"

"I-"

"Because she does feels huh? Right, she'll cry. I wouldn't"

"I never meant to say you don't feel"

"I do feel Finn!" She lets out a frustated laugh "I do. I may not show it, because if I feel everything in my life, and act it out, I wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning. All the pain, all the choices, regrets, anger, happiness, tears, memories, it's life. Some of us, show it sometimes, some of us are drama queens, some of us... Wear a mask. I may hate my dad and vice versa, but we Fabrays like to pretend, yeah, we wear masks. And that is something Russel Fabray taught me since I was 7; to keep things to myself and act like nothing happened"

Quinn takes a deep breath after the long statement "and if you don't like, or if it doesn't fit your standards, I'm sorry for ever being in your love life. Now let go of my hand, because I'm sick of you only realising my feeling when I'm in the brink of breaking down"

She tries to let go, but Finn won't let go. He looks straight into her eyes, blink a few times in disbelieve of what she has just confess and flash of their memories together. Instead of letting her go, he pulls her into a hug. Something that stops the "Scary Quinn" rambling.

Quinn didn't protest. She stays there crying her eyes off on his chest one more time. Finn could only give a slight smile "Sometimes it's a little hard to see that mask when you're in school and you're so dumb to realise anything is happening. Sorry, but I only pass every year with 3 A's, which include PE as one of them. But I am very aware of that mask. I mean, who acts like nothing happens the morning you just got kicked out of your own house? Waking up cooking your boyfriend toast and bacon alongside his mother giving him a peck as a greet. Who never admits she's tired or having her morning sickness? You have your guess. Mine is Quinn Fabray. Fabray"

She looks up unable to hide the smile that has slowly crept to her lips. He starts rubbing small circles in her back and they went back to sitting down.

x-X-x

3 hours later, Quinn is asleep on Finn's shoulder. Rachel, for the first time in her life tries to wear a mask acknowledging the amount of comfort Quinn needs right. For the past few hours, doctors and nurses has been walking in and out telling that Judy is still in a critical moment but slowly getting better. By this time also, Puck and Kurt is at the hospital. And by that time too... The doctor finally walks out telling that Judy will be moved to a room where visitors would be able to enter.

"Quinn..." Finn tries waking her up brushing her hair

"Yeah?" She answers sleepily while yawning

"Your mum is being moved to room 632. We can come in and see her now"

"Oh my god I was asleep?" She jumps out of her chair

He lets out a little chuckle "Your masks can't stop you being tired you know?"

"Hey come on Quinn, let's go up!" Kurt exclaims and Quinn let out a little chuckle too

x-X-x

"Okay guys, you guys can go. Thanks so much"

All of them go up to Quinn and hug her before they walk out of the door. Santana stays at the corner of the room and walks up to Quinn after everyone leaves taking a chair with her and sits down beside her "You okay Quinn?"

"Smart question, yes I am"

"Yeah yeah, it's like one. You want to eat? We haven't ate anything since last night"

"Food won't harm me..."

Santana taps her back "Okay let me go out to the canteen and check what they got..."

Santana walks out leaving Quinn alone with her mom. "Mom... I'm the weirdest person you would ever know. I'm so stupid. I mean, you know how nice Sam is right?" She starts explaining holding Judy's hand

x-X-x

Santana is leaving her car. Mercedes is going back with Puck and Kurt. And Finn is sending Rachel home. And Finn is already on his truck, staring at plain nothing, thinking. Rachel walks in a few seconds later.

"Sorry I went to the toilet..."

He just looks at her and smile.

"I'm so proud of you Finn! You're such a good friend, I'm not angry with what you did. I'm glad you did so"

Finn swallowed a big gulp. He couldn't believe it was happening all over again. Is it deja vu? He was about to break things off with Rachel and she's saying the same things Quinn said before he dumped her. What was it all about? What if he find himself breaking things off with Quinn 2 months later? What's wrong with him? Thinking of this, he cried.

"Finn, why are you crying?"

He didn't even look at her. "_Why are you making it so difficult? Why exact same words?"_ He thought to himself.

"No, nothing. Just... Worried about Quinn"

"Hey, it's okay. She's gonna be fine..." She says before giving him a peck in the cheek.

x-X-x

"He's so sweet and all. But I hurt him, I cheated on him and I never loved him. He didn't care that I had a baby with a freaking womanizer yet I didn't feel safe with him. Instead I feel safe with that badass that went to juvie and the guy who hurt me so much less than 2 months ago just for another girl. What's wrong with me?"

"You're not the only one like that, Lucy"

Quinn's jaw dropped wide open. She didn't have to turn back to see who it was "Don't call me that, you told me my life would start over if I never hear that name"

"What's the point now? Everyone in school knows, you're not just another perfect bitchy blonde. But that doesn't matter, you're still daddy's little princess..."

"Daddy's little princess?" She furiously stand on her feet "Do you have any idea how it hurts to get yourself kicked out of your own house? To see yourself denied as his daughter? To not have her parent's support when it's vital. Do you-" she trails off "Why are you here?"

"Can't you even call me Daddy anymore?" He stands closer to her, unafraid of her anger, as he was worse than that.

"You decided I shouldn't"

"Quinn I didn't mean to let you go that day..."

"Of course you didn't, it was my fault. Daddy's little girl made a mistake. Yeah, I paid for it. I had to give her up just for a second chance of a normal life. Pathetic huh?"

"No, I made a mistake. I was afraid, I was hurt. Your actions opened up my life long scar that I have been trying to cover all my life. It was scary to let myself see the truth that it was happening to you! I was..."

Quinn opened her mouth to talk but decides she should let her dad finish "You, being pregnant. Reminded me of us. Your mum and I. She got pregnant, 1 month before graduation. There was no way I was going to tell my mum and dad. It was easy for me, I didn't have an obvious baby bump and they lost track of my relationship. And... Your mum wasn't dumb enough to sing something so obvious on a dinner with my parents"

A small smile played on her lips as she was unable to hide the joke her dad just said was awfully funny to her.

"Frannie was born. No one from my family knows she was a Fabray. Your grappa and gramma knows I'm the dad and they were eventually fine with the fact I didn't tell my parents. 5 years later, I wanted to marry her. We came to my house, with Frannie for my parent's approval, and... My confession. Never saw them ever since" he explains as his eyes begins to get watery

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. I am. Ever since your mum died 12 years ago, I tried to act like nothing happened but, when she was buried. All my soft spots were buried with her, even after I met Judy not many of them were digged out"

"How do you know we're here?"

"God knows what posessed across the street, but she called me"

She let's out a little chuckle and wipe the tears that were almost rolling down her cheek and they both sit down like nothing happened, crazy Fabrays. Quinn starts playing with her fingers and Russel starts tapping his feet.

"So how did you know about the Lucy thing?"

"Never lost track of you, I didn't want to. I mean, I know my granddaughter has a Jewish blood"

She furrowed her eyebrows "Dad?"

"What? It's true... And you know I wasn't really the good boy type in my school?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't go to Juvie or anything but I was captain of the hockey team and I... I do things boys do to the loser ones"

"Like swirlies?"

He nods.

"Throwing kids into dumpsters? Flirt?"

He nods again.

"And tell me your parents doesn't know anything about this and just thinks you're a prude hockey star?"

He nods again, a little hesitant this time.

"Wow, and mum was an innocent girl who plays the violin. And she falls in love with you huh? So she felt safe around you?"

"Yeah, she took my v-card at the end of sophomore"

"Dad!"

"Just thought you should know..."

"No I don't!" She protests

"Okay okay..." "By the way, sorry about that Finn kid dumping you in a funeral. He totally doesn't know the Fabray he's missing out on, especially for that weird dwarf"

"Now dad I love the Fabray self flattery and all, but I would appreciate it if you don't be mean to my friends now..." She says as they both laugh "But who exactly did you assign to spy on me?"

"Not spy..."

"Spill it out"

"Jacob"

"Jacob like, Jacob?" She asks disgusted

"Yes, that Jacob. I just need to give him 50 dollar a month and I know most things about you without you knowing a thing, great deal right?"

"Gosh dad, that is like 600 a year! couldn't you just come to us and apologise?"

"Ah..."

"Of course, the Fabray pride"

He lets out a little chuckle and pull her into a hug "I'm sorry, and I miss you Quinnie"

"Uncle Russel?" Santana questions unsure of the man hugging her best friend right there.

He turns around "Santana... How have you been?"

"F-fi-fine. I, how are you sir?" She stutters

"Ugh, that's enough." Quinn says taking the plastic bag of food from Santana's hand "Dad, can you buy something for me?"

"What is that?"

"An orange sherbet with yogurt?"

"I don't think they have that here in Lima sweetie"

"Dad... I want it" she gives him a puppy face

"Oh my god, alright" he says walking out

"Quinn what the fuck?"

"What?"

"That was your dad and you guys seemed like you never parted!"

Quinn just sighed and take her first bite of the sandwich. "I just want and orange sherbet with yogurt"

"Quinn you know they don't have that here right?"

Quinn closed her eyes in pain ignoring Santana's statement. She supports her head that felt like it was about to drop. Seconds later she throws herself to the sofa in pain. "Aghhhhh"

Santana approach her and hold her "Quinn! What's wrong with you?"

She opens her eyes "Nothing is wrong, just a little headache" she drops both her hands on her thighs.

"No, stop lying to yourself. This morning you were throwing up, you were craving for food and now you're having such a bad headache. Don't you recognise this at all? Quinn, you're getting yourself checked"

"Santana, no..."

"Shut up!" Santana stands up "Stop worrying me, just do it!" she storms off the room trying to hide the fact that she's starting to tear up worrying about Quinn

Quinn looks down at her shoes and sighs hard. "What if I am...?" She mumbles under her breath until her phone starts beeping

**_-Rachel told me you were throwing up this morning. Are you okay Q? I'm really worried, no I'm worried sick. Quinn, I know you're afraid of losing your mum one more time. And you're pissed right now I'm saying this but... I just really want you to know, I'll always be there for you. Please take care... Love you xx, Finn._**

"Really Finn? You really are doing this right? I'm not that strong..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! I'll try to update as soon as possible... So, if you don't already know, Judy is not Quinn's real mum in this fic. That's why she's originally auburn headed :D And... I know I didn't explain this but FYI only Finn and Santana is the only who knows about Quinn's real mum (: Oh btw, this is fan FICTION. I know nothing of Lima and what it has, I only mention it for the sake of the storyline, thanks.<strong>

_Note: Enjoyed it? Hate it? Voice out your comments, love and criticisms through Reviews (x Thanks, love you all. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Hey guys, I succeeded writing the chapter! The Fuinn is not that much in here but I somewhat think it's adorable alongside the ridiculous Santana :D I have to say... I'm quite proud of this chapter. So, read it and have your say!  
>I do not own Glee or its characters and everything is mentioned for the sake of the story line which originates from my mind. Okay, thanks for reading guys, enjoy!<em>  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 8<strong>

"Thanks for dropping me off baby" she hugs him

"Rachel I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you" he says trying to sound as casual as he can

"What on earth?" She starts sobbing

He pulls her into a hug "Sorry, I know you don't deserve this. But ever since the island incident, I realise I love her"

She push him away "If you do why ever come back to me?"

"Because your songs made me feel like I had to! She, she's so cold and I was starting to feel like she was using me. I swear, I'm really sorry Rachel" he offers her an apology while his hand is approaching her hand again

"You did all those things and today you're just breaking it all apart?" She screams furious "Don't touch me!" She grabs her hand away

_"Damn this Deja Vu, seriously man. Stop saying the same things, or wait. Is this what girls say every time a guy dumps her?"_ He thought to himself trying to work what to say

"I love you! I always had but, my heart belongs to her. Things between us were real! Please..."

"I hate you!" She yells between sobs hitting Finn multiple times on his chest and he stopped it by pressing his lips against hers. Unfortunately, well, for Rachel, It was their last kiss.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I really am. I understand you hating me, but if you can do one big favour, it'll mean the world to me"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, mouth still opened by the feeling of shock and sadness.

"Please support me loving her like the time you found out she was pregnant. Please, I beg you" he pleads going down on his knees until Rachel takes his hand.

She stares at him with a raging yet caring eye. She takes a deep breath and after a minute, she smiles, close her house's door slowly. Indicating a yes.

Finn fist pumps the sky in celebration of victory. "One down" he says as he walk to his car with his goofy grin.

x-X-x

It's 9 in the morning. Santana and Quinn stayed over at the hospital room and still waiting for Judy to wake up. They had forced Russel to go, unable to handle the awkwardness any longer and he agrees to take baby-steps to this new bonding with her baby girl again.

They grabbed a quick breakfast of hash browns. And they are in the appointment Santana had made for Quinn. As they were about to open the door, they heard "Quinn!"

He wearing an unbuttoned buttoned up black shirt with a white 'New York Show Choir Nationals 2011' t-shirt inside it and a black jeans. He looked awfully cute and Quinn couldn't hide the smile. He was holding a little teddy bear, the teddy bear she had gave him for their first Valentine.

"Hey Quinn..."

"Finn"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Checking if she's pregnant" Santana snaps

"What? Pregnant! You're pregnant?"

Quinn looks down on her shoes "Quinn! Look at me! I was your last right?"

"Oh, don't dream Hudson. You broke her up 2 months ago and you guys didn't do it since Prom" Santana says

"Shut up Santana, you know nothing" Finn snaps back

"Oh sure I do, your little Island make love cheating on Berry?"

"STOP! Guys, really. Finn, yes you are my last. Now go away"

"Quinn, I should be there if you're pregnant. I should know, this is huge deal!"

"No Finn, just go away. Just go, stop kidding Rachel around"

"Me and Rac-"

"What do you want Finn?"

"You" he grins

"Ha-Ha. Too funny Finn, extremely funny!" she says in aserious sarcastic tone

"Dinner at 7?" He asked nervously handing the teddy bear to her "We broke up, Rachel and I. I, I ended it" he quickly adds.

Quinn sighed "Fine, just pick me up here." She says taking the teddy bear "Now go"

"But..."

"Just go" she demands

"Make sure you bring the teddy bear cause I want it back" he smile lopsided and give her a quick peck on her cheek before he leave.

"Ooooooooooooooo, someone is-"

"Shut up" Quinn says laughing as she enter the room trying to hide the blush on her face

x-X-x

"So, I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news..."

"What?" Quinn questions the doctor

"Well, seeing that you guys are 17 and... 2 girls are in a relationship, this might be good" he states

"What in the mother fucking earth are you talking about? We're friends" Santana says defensively, trying to make Quinn less uncomfortable with the doctor's statement.

"Oh" he answers plain "Well, I'm quite sure this is good news then. There's no daddy, there's no baby" He offers with a grin. Gosh, he reminded Quinn of Finn, wait, not only him. He was about 6'1-6'2, a little shorter than Finn and a little taller than Puck. He has hazel eyes and short curls like Puck but he has the kiddish face, brunette, grin and lopsided smile just like Finn's.

She had been super glad to hear the news delivered by that... Weird doctor but all those comparison were broken by Santana's voice. She couldn't hear the first part, but she figured it out soon enough

"...egnant then why is she throwing up in the morning like morning sickness? Why is she having hard headaches? WHY IS SHE CRAVING FOOD?"

The doctor settles himself in his chair and stares at Santana and flash a smile to Quinn "Okay, both of you are giving me those deathly glares the head-cheerleader and fellow cheerios use to give me just because I'm a little smarter than they are. Let me guess, you guys are those girls on top of the pyramid?"

"Hey that is offensive! A head-cheerleader doesn't mean she has to be dumb" Quinn protests

"Uh, they kind of do..."

"Well, -Weird-Doctor-I-Dont-Know-Whats-Your-Name, we WERE those girls on top of the Pyramid until we ditched it for Glee Club" Santana shrugs "And for your god damn information, Quinn has straight A's and is 4th in the whole year. Have your say?"

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows "Okay, never mess with the cheerios..." He says as Santana and Quinn nods "Wait, you guys are in the Glee Club? I used to be in them... Hang on, Will told me something about Cheerios in the club, am I staring right at them now?"

"Damn, Mr Schue got weird friends" Quinn comments

"I don't give a fu- I don't care. I'm from Lima Heights, you know where that is? The wrong side of the town. So if you don't want this hand to go across your pretty little face, you better answer my question. Why is she doing all those things? The headache and all" Santana threatens

He took a deep breath "Well, just by looking at her face, I know she's stressed. She's in a pretty weak situation, girls your age... Hormones, boys, parents, life. And, are you sure you asked her why she craved food?"

Santana shook her head

"My biological mum used to make that food and now... Now Judy is dying. It's just getting a little too much..."

"That explains it doesn't it? You're having quite a huge stress here. You better let things out, or solve things so that you don't get over depressed, it's not good for young girl like you. Well, whatever it is. Take care and have some rest..." He suggest

"Thanks, Mr Hunter" Quinn says looking at his name tag

"No problem. It's been fun, reminds me of those hectic high-school days"

They sit down. Quinn staring at blank air and Santana wrapping Quinn's shoulder with her arm. "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... It reminds me of when I had my first test, the doctor asked if Finn was the father and, I-I, I nodded"

"Oh baby, it's okay. It's okay sweetie..." Santana pulls her into a hug and peck her wet cheek that's covered with messed and sticky blonde hair. Quinn was a little freaked at the beginning but realises Santana has always done this since 3 years ago, so there was nothing to worry about.

"So, dinner with Finnocence?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why the heck are you still so attracted to those puffy pyramid nipples? Are you hungry?" Santana jokes

"Ha. I just wanted him to leave..."

"You could have refused. But someone's still in love..."

"Screw you!" Quinn grabs her head and ruffles Santana's hair

"You're nervous like you're going on your first date with him! Haven't you learnt anything last year?" Santana says in slight difficulty

"Maybe I just can't with the fact that he keeps getting cuter day by day, it's not fair. It's not like we're dating again, a free dinner wouldn't kill me" she smiles

"You and him never fail to disgust me" Santana comments between her laugh.

As Quinn was just about to talk again, her phone rings

"_Hey...What?... Why?...Now? Ugh, fine" _she talks on the phone

"Who was that?" Santana asks

"Someone" she said before practically running all the way to the canteen

x-X-x

"Why are you still here?"

_"His hands were trembling. He felt happy for the first time in a long time, Quinn Fabray might be carrying his baby! Isn't that awesome? You got like the prettiest girl whole Lima carrying your baby! Isn't just a perfect chance to win her back? Ugh, stop rambling by yourself Finn. Wait, but I'm 18. I'm just a weird goofy cheerleader, wait shit! I'm a quarterback, agh, what's wrong with me? Gahhhh, how am I supposed to support that baby? 3 months were really hard, how about 9 months? But at least I can name it Drizzle. What the fuck, what the fuck, Quinn is even like 2 months older than him. Agh, ugh, aghhhh... I'm dead" _

"FINN! What is it?" her demanding scream interrupted his weird thoughts

"U-uh. A-are you... Pregnant?" he stutters "It's just... I can't stop thinking of it" he tries to fix his sentence structure

A playful nod was shown by one Quinn Fabray "What do you think Hudson? Do you think I've got future baby Drizzle in here?" she points at her stomach

That scared Finn even more. She was talking of Drizzle! For god sake, how much Finn wished Quinn would just be straight forward now "Err" he pause "I don't know. Yes? No? Yes?"

She raise her eyebrows and a smile played on her lips, she was holding something. It's funny to her, Finn's scare and nervousness. She can just burst into laughter/

"God, why do you think I ask? Cause I don't know! My eyes is not an x-ray to see whether there's a peanut on your belly"

That statement broke it. It was too hillarious for her to save it any longer. Her laughter that time; Finn's nightmare.

"Quinn! Answer!"

She was trying to do all she can to hold back her laughter "No, Finn, no. I'm not Pregnant. If I am, I would be crying to death right now. Or maybe, even faint. Can you imagine Senior year carrying a baby one more time? All the insults, all the everything all over again. I'm just a little stressed you know? With all the things happening... Alcohol, YOU, Judy, Daddy... This pregnancy scare. Yeah, they're quite tough"

Those words slipped out of Quinn's mouth in what Finn thought was like one breath. His face explained it all, he was in highest state of shock yet gladness. After 2 minutes of silence, he finally broke it "Stressed? Are you okay?"

"Yeh, just need a little rest" she offers him a smile as he smiles back

"Well, can I help with anything young lady?"

"Um, yeah. One big favour... Please get out of my sight. I'm sick of looking at that goofy grin. Tomorrow, 7. Here" Quinn says as she walks towards her friend who's waiting at the corner of the canteen

"So, now your definition of 'someone' is a person with a nipple which can pass for a dessert?" Santana jokes

"Shut up. Those nipples can't be cuter" she grins happily, probably imagining it

"Oh Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson, I think my sink will run out of my bathroom and try to kill you"

"What the heck?"

"Because I think I puked too much seeing how disgusting you two are" she exclaim as those words were followed by 2 young girls laughing whole-heartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! I hope you liked it :D Who's looking forward to Finn-Quinn's date? Oooppps, wait not date, dinner (; Really, I have so many ideas for the Finn-Quinn night out...<strong>

_Note: Like it? Hate it? Voice out your comments, love and criticisms through reviews (x Thanks, love you all. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: Hi people! Oh my god, it took me quite long to write this chapter as, I'm such a perfect-wannabe when it comes to Fuinn moments and today is so busy. So yeah, this chapter is mostly Finn-Quinn and so I hope you enjoy... This chapter also, has flashbacks :} I quite like it, see what you think! Thanks, enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 9<strong>

It's been a day since the whole pregnancy test thing, and Judy is still in a comma. However, the doctor has come and said she's in a better condition and she will gain consciousness in a while. It has also been informed that she just have a little spine injury, broken left arm, a hard hit in the head and a lot loss of blood. All those injuries would eventually heal, except the trauma maybe; relief!

It's quarter to 7. Santana had finally gone home 2 hours ago. since her mother asked her to do something and she didn't ask anyone to accompany her since her dad, Russel had come earlier in the afternoon. Quinn is on a chair beside the bed and she's sleeping on Judy's right arm, she's been really tired after 2 days not going home. Russel had come to accompany her, but their conversation is the hello-how-are-you-i'm-fine conversation so ever since Santana left, it's been rather quiet; big contribution to the reason why Quinn can fell asleep.

"Quinn!" Finn says in a whispering tone as he slowly open the door.

Hearing the creaking of the door, Russel takes his eyes off the newspaper for a while.

"Quinn..." He says louder this time. He fully opens the door only to find one man and one man only sitting on the sofa.

He was stunt that he jumped backwards to see him before he swallowed a big gulp of nerves "Sir?... Uncle?" He tried to work it out "Mr Fabray...?"

"Mr Hudson?" he says cold

That goofy tall awkward body finally stands up straight after the father of the girl he love was now on his two feet "You prefer Finn? I suppose..."

"Yes Sir. Sir, um"

"Sir is fine" he walks closer "You're the Quarterback. Do you wear your helmet while playing football?"

He tried to avoid eye contact from the killer eye and stole a glance of Quinn, beautifully sleeping "Yes Sir."

"Then why do your head seems so messed up?"

"Pardon sir?" He starts asking confused

"First of all, I would like to apologise on the sin my daughter has done to you, lying about the baby. But, the last time I saw you, you were the awkwardest boy that has come to my house. And not long ago, you dumped a beyond beautiful piece of beauty for a dwarf. I guess you better tighten up your helmet then..."

"_Damn, he's such a Quinn. So cold, so straight forward. Man, she's right about this Fabrays. Fuck, what should I do? I can't hug or kiss him to shut him up... Okay, just loosen up_" Finn rambles in his mind again, unsure of how to act towards this man that he last met 2 years ago.

"Yeah, I guess the pressure of being the quarterback and the captain of the glee club made me lose my mind" he lets out a little chuckle, trying to reduce the tense but Russel was just standing there, looking like he was going to pull a gun and kill Finn. Thinking of this all, it hit him "How do you know about us sir? I recall, you moved out of Lima?"

"I moved out of Lima, doesn't mean I lose track of my daughter. Instead, I might know her better than before. I know it was in a funeral, I know you disappointed her by getting kicked out in prom by fighting with Rachel's date, St something"

Hearing all this, Finn felt intimated. He felt stalked?

"I know you like to abandon my girl and pin down on that weird short brunette. I know you and her kissed in Nationals. I know who's dating who in who in Glee Club. I know my daughter cheated on an angelic looking blonde with a goof. I know all."

"_Now he's revealing my guilt"_ he thought

"I know everything" Russel smirked "I know you when and to who you lost it"

This caught Finn's ears "_Lost what_" his mind speaks again while his body was trembling madly

"I know how angry your little girlfriend is when she found out you lost it to my daughter's best friend - no name mentioning here - at the end of sophomore. I mean, why was she angry? It's not like you guys were dating..." He finally lets out a little chuckle

Finn's face just dropped in shock, shame? It felt like Russel was talking as if he is in school, like he's even in Glee Club!

"Dad!" She demands

"Oh, hi sweetie"

"Quinn" all his expressions were gone looking at her beautiful sleepy face and sweet voice

"Finn... Gosh, is it 7?"

"Yes it is" he smiles

"Oh that's what it is. Why are you wearing a t-shirt and a jacket with jeans? And what about that dwarf?" Russel questions.

"Daddy, please" "Shut up"

"I broke up with her Sir"

Russel's face turned pale in betrayal. Did my daughter just asked me to shut up? But he ignored it anyway

"You young fellow make up your mind... Good god, just go guys. And DON'T go overboard" he reminds

"Yes Sir" Finn and Quinn say in unison before flashing a smile at each other

"Now go, so that you don't come back that late"

"Kay Daddy, it's just a dinner," Quinn assures

Before leaving, Finn gives the goofy grin to Russel; wrong move son. "Hey Finn, wait up"

Finn walks back in the room, requesting Quinn to stay outside "Yes?"

"I do know things that happen. But I don't really know all the feelings going around. However, I'm pretty sure she's in love with you. I've hurt her enough, so I beg you... Please don't hurt her" he begs in a threatening tone

"I love her too, don't worry."

x-X-x

They are outside the hospital.

"Where's your car Finn?"

"At my house" he smirks

"What? Then..."

"We're walking..."

"But-"

He place his finger on her lip to stop her "I really don't want to hear you rambling about how many times Rachel sat there"

She smiles and took his hand "Okay then," she says before they start walking again

"So, how come your dad is exactly like you? And, why is he here?"

"Honestly, I don't know how to answer both those questions. But I did warn about the Ice Fabrays" she smirks

x-X-x

"What the heck? Why are we in school?" She questions puzzled

"Because I have something special for you"

Finn takes her hand and they begin to run to the gym "Gym?"

"Yes Gym, come here" Finn guides her to the corner of the basketball court

"This is the spot, where I admired you the first time. Well, the one in front of the locker doesn't count cause you ran off to your class..."

She lets out a little chuckle remembering the memory.

**_"Yo Miko Changster! Catch the ball!" Finn requests with a scream. It didn't caught Mike's attention though, he was busily dancing with Matt._**

**_The ball flew to her. Her, Quinn Fabray. Finn smacked Mike's head and approached Quinn. "Sorry..." He apologise "Quinn, right?"_**

**_"Yeh, no problem. Fim?"_**

**_"Haha, no. Finn. Finn Hudson remember?" He says while admiring her body. She was already on her cheerios uniform, it was the 3rd week of Freshman and she got it._**

**_"Yes, I remember. Finn Hudson" She says playfully_**

**_"You're really pretty do you know that?" He yells out as he walks back to the court and she can't help but to blush._**

As she finish remembering, Finn was already pulling her to the canteen. "Finn! Get your hands off me!"

"No way, follow me first" he says before stopping at a table

"Don't tell me you brought me for dinner here..."

"That's a good idea! Ugh, should have thought of that. But, No" he clashed his right hand with his hand and rubbed it "You don't remember this place?" He says pointing down

"A table in the canteen?" She guess, knowing that's not what he's expecting.

"Oh come on... This is the place I did my official first move on you! 3rd month of freshman, took me THAT long!"

"You made a lot of move on me...and they are all awkward" She says smirking

"No! The first one! Remember, the one I made Puck flirt with Santana so that she'll move, and I can sit next to you?"

"Oh my god" Quinn's mouth dropped, in the reminder of another epic memory.

**_"Move, move" Finn instructed Puck_**

**_"Hey, Quinn..." He said nervously_**

**_"Oh, hey Finn!" She says excited as he turns looking at him "Where's Santana?"_**

**_Her excitement was heating him up. He couldn't help but think she's extremely sexy with a happy face and that sweet voice "Ran out with Puck, typical"_**

**_She lets out a chuckle and Finn's body shivered. Weird right? He was into the fact he made her laugh! He was so nervous "Why are you so tense? It's okay, I don't bite" she jokes_**

**_"If you do you wouldn't have such beautiful teeth" he replies in a flirting tone yet still so goofy_**

**_"You have a funny way of giving compliments. Last time you told me I was beautiful, now I have nice teeth?"_**

**_"Your voice is sweet" he tries to let go more things from his mouth_**

**_She thought this boy can pass as the weirdest person alive "You're a pretty cute footballer" she says playfully_**

**_"And you are a dream cheerleader" he says quickly_**

**_"Thanks. It's not that good" she starts blushing_**

**_"Yes it is, you, santana and brittany are better than most Juniors and Seniors! I can bet you'll pass as head-cheerleader"_**

**_She giggled in his confidence "Really? That'll be cool. Ruling the school by Sophomore, but it wouldn't be complete without a Quarterback boyfriend"_**

**_"You know when Jake is injured or can't play, I'm QB. Coach said I might have a chance to take his spot next year since I'm like, 6'3" and no one above me really have potentials..."_**

**_"Mr Gigantor, are you offering yourself to be my boyfriend? What do you think makes you qualify?" She asks in an annoyed flirty tone_**

**_"Uh, uh. No, I was just saying" he says nervously while running his hand through his short brunette hair "Do you know what's my favourite letter?"_**

**_"Haha, no. Why would I?What is it?"_**

**_"Q"_**

**_"What? Hahahaha, why? That's just weird"_**

**_"Cause, cause I want to be a Quarterback" he explain as she open her mouth understanding "And your name starts with it" he mumbles_**

**_Her blush is becoming over clear "Okay, I have to go right now. It's really cool talking to you Finn," she says pulling out a piece of paper from her bag and start writing on it. Finn was curious on what it was but her tiny hands were covering it. He gave up in trying to peek and drive his attention to his mates until he felt something handed to his hand below the table. It was Quinn's hand, and she left a note!_**

**_'Meet me in front of the girl's locker room after school today if you want my number. See you, I'll give you 6 minutes to come. Love, Q xx'_**

"You remember now?"

"How could I not?"

"Okay, now come" he pulls her hand again

"Gosh! Where this time?"

By no time, they reached the girl's locker room. Well, outside it.

"We had a lot of moments here and there. But there was something special that happened here, really special"

Quinn grinned, quickly knowing what it is.

_**The Titans finally won their first match of the year. And God knows why, Finn was the temporary Quarterback of that game since Jake's injured. He was over-popular. All the cheerios of all age were gathering him, flirting. And the boys were congratulating him. It's 4 months before school ends, and Finn and Quinn has grown into a stronger friendship. They had always been there to support each other and make each other laugh. But today, Finn has made a decision.**_

_**He pushed away all the girls and boys, made his way in front of the girl's locker room. He approached one girl and one girl only. She was stuffing her clothes to her bag.**_

_**"Hey Quinn"**_

_**"Hey Finn, congrats" she pulls him into a celebratory hug**_

_**"We won cause I saw your beautiful face cheering" he smile lopsided**_

_**"Thanks? All for you..." She smiles back**_

_**He leans closer and they could feel each other breathing. He bends down as she starts to tiptoe. He tilts his head and she reflects like a mirror. And BAM, it hit. Their lips pressed and...**_

They were so into their memories she is now breathing on his neck tickles him but he enjoyed it. He loved it and he could only see her eyes. He comes closer and she wrap his neck with her arms and he was pushing her to the wall and after a minute, they were running out of breath quick because it was so violent and full of compassion plus passion.

"You're sweeter than 2 years ago" she smiles resting her head on his chest softly

"You're the sweetest"

x-X-x

Hand in hand, Finn decided it'll be wise to wrap her waist with his arm, so he did it. "Can I have a bite of your burger?" He plead

"No," she refuse

"Look at me, a puppy face here" she turns and she saw his face

"Yeah, not falling for that," she says as he nods with the face "ugh, fine" she smiles

"Yay!" He screams before taking a bite of her burger. He took a sip of water as Quinn swallow the last bit of her burger.

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?" Quinn asks back

"Today, every thing. The turtorial, food..."

"Yeah, it's awesome" "Thank you, it really relieves my stress"

"Anything..."

"Hey, it's 8.53" she informs looking down at her watch

"So?"

"My dad curfew me by 9"

"Seriously? When did you guys even talk?"

"I don't know, but I got 7 minutes. So I think I'm running, no. We're racing" she grins right at his face before running full speed to the hospital a few blocks away

"Hey! That's cheating" Finn says playfully as he begins to run too

"I don't care!" She look back and stick her tongue out. Seeing this, seeing her smile, seeing her happy. It satisfies him. He decided it would be good for her to win, so he stays an inch behind her all the way.

"Yeah baby! I win!" Quinn exclaim jumping up and down as she reach the front of the hospital. She didn't even look tired, she's not that fast but she wasn't tired; Sylvester torture.

Finn was gasping heavily but he couldn't wipe the smile on his face seeing her happy "You had a head start and we just ate"

"And you're the Quarterback of McKinley High Football Team, I'm just an ex-headcheerleader"

"Right" he smiles as he sits down beside her at the steps

"I guess being late a little won't matter right?"

"Not at all" he assures resting his head on her shoulder, following a big smile on her face.

"You know this is what I mean. We have so many memories together. I can't just keep walking like we never exist, I can't. I love you too much, you never get off my head" Finn confess as his lips was on its way to hers.

It almost touched until she pulled back "You gotta stop trying to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Yeah, we have too many memories. We cant just walk on like nothing happened. Yeah! Of course something happened, you hurt me! You left me, now you expect me to trust you? After the whole thing last year you're just gonna walk back in my life and tell me you love me? What if you're lying Finn?" She pause

"This is real! I'm not lying!" He try to sound as convinced as possible

"Just, just forget it" she throws her arms "I love you enough to let you go so you stop hurting me. If you love me, just let me go" were her final words before leaving him breathless.

She was just 5 steps away, he can't give up. He wants her, no, he needs her "I've walked away too many times. I'm not going to walk away on this one, Quinn" he reminds her.

She turns back and take one more glance of him and she shook her head restlessly "I'll stop trying to kiss you, but just stay with me tonight, please," he begs as he approach her

She swallow a big gulp of guts. She looks right in his eyes, and plant a peck on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me about it and reviews will mean the world. Hey, what about giving suggestions of more Fuinn moments so I can use them for later chapters? Thanks, next chapter is the complication of love :D<strong>

_Note: In Love? Disgusted? Voice out your thoughts, comments, love and criticisms through review (x Thanks guys, love you all!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: Hey Folks! I'm sorry, I was away for 2 days. Away from FF, really needed some refreshment. Was out shopping and then when I got home I was busily watching WWE with my brother. If you haven't watch Wrestlemania 25 and 26 between HBK and Undertaker, you better do. And 27 between Triple H and Undertaker :D Ha, I'm watching The Rock vs Stone Cold 17 and 19 today :D Okay, I'm rambling, again. I'm a freak.  
>This chapter kind of sucks, I think, I mean, what do I expect? I suck : Uhh, would appreciate it if you read it though. And I would love you to tell me how much it sucks, yeah I would. Does it suck? You know what? Just enjoy (: Ahh, finally man, the Glee Project is out here in Star World? Did you guys watch it? Is it nice? But I'm not really excited for Glee Project, I don't really care. But I'm dead excited for Glee Season 1 Encore! I really miss season 1, it was so awesome, especially the first half when Quinn-Finn was such an adorable couple :')_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 10<strong>

She was just 5 steps away, he can't give up. He wants her, no, he needs her "I've walked away too many times. I'm not going to walk away on this one, Quinn" he reminds her.

She turns back and take one more glance of him and she shook her head restlessly "I'll stop trying to kiss you, but just stay with me tonight, please," he begs as he approach her

She swallow a big gulp of guts. She looks right in his eyes, and plant a peck on his cheek.

"So can I walk you to the room?"

"Maybe" she smiles taking his hand

x-X-x

"Dad, why are you outside?"

"Uh, err" "She gain conciousness."

"Really?" The excitement in her voice increasing

"Yes,"

"And you're out because...?"

He looked at her as if it was obvious and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If you don't meet her and get things right, your trip here is a fucking waste. Get me? Now bug off" she says before running in the room and going to Judy's embrace.

Russel shook his head in disbelief "Did she just... Talk like that to me?"

"Sir, I'm sure you scare her a lot in her life. But really, Scary Quinn, is creepy"

"That just tells me you get that a lot"

"With my ridiculous actions, what do you really expect?" Finn says letting out a little chuckle

Russel run his hands through his blonde hair trying to figure out what to say "So how did it go?"

"What?"

Russel rolled his eyes "The date"

"Great" he shrugs "I mean, it's a little... Choppy? Rough at the end but, it's really fun" he smiles

"She's a tough girl to win, especially when you hurt her like that. But you can't blame her"

"What do you mean?"

"I broke her more than anybody has"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that's not true" Finn starting to talk a little more casual

"Yeah it is true. When her mum died, I never stopped blaming myself, and my kids. Ever since high-school, she had always promised me that life will be okay if she was beside me. And she left Finn, she left"

This made Finn, well... Made Finn scared. Quinn's dad is getting emotional on him and he, the typical confused boy has no single idea of what to do.

"I married another woman, I, I guess I loved her. She was a great thing for my kids since I can't get my head straight, but..." He trails off

"I could never have that spark in my eye again. I never showed love like I used to. Lucy had a bad time in school and insecurities and not once I could tell her that she's beautiful and I loved her for who she was. I despise her and told her to change, which father does that?" He let's out all these words

Finn was even more confused. _He's just like Quinn, he's spilling out all these sad things as if they're nothing, no emotion, no tears._

"I do love her. But there was one thing that I told everyone at my house that time"

"W-what?" Finn asks, fear in his voice.

"Love doesn't exist. I screamed it out loud, and she trusted me"

Finn swallowed. This was getting really awkward.

"And you confirmed it for her. You took her back and then you leave her, make her believe that there is no true love. She made a mistake, I threw her out, you couldn't forgive her. As much as I believe in God, I believe she loves you. She broke her thought of, no love and she loves you. You only Finn. She likes Noah but does she ever let him get so close until the stage of love because she is obviously scared to wake up in the morning seeing him gone. But she takes that risk towards you, and twice," he pause "You. Are. Her... Only Exception" he trails on

The tears were stinging Finn's eyes now. He felt so stupid. Sure, Quinn is the emotion-holder big shot but how could he not see this? She loves him. Then... He remembers.

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind  
>He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it<br>And my momma swore she would never let herself forget  
>And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love<br>If it does not exist**_

But darlin', you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<p>

Rachel had sang it to him. _"But gosh, what is she talking about? She doesn't have a mum! Wait, is the girly gay dad counted as a mum? Kurt's gonna be a mum?" _His mind said

_**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts  
>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, keep a straight face<br>And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
>And up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness<br>Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

_**You are the only exception**_  
><em><strong>You are the only exception<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the only exception<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the only exception<strong>_

_"Keep a straight face? Oh please, she's a drama queen."_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality  
>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream<strong>_

**_You are the only exception_**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the only exception<em>**

"_Leaving in the morning when you wake up? I never slept with Rachel, and I am pretty sure she never had any guy leaving her in the morning" _he thought

_**You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<strong>_

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_  
><em><strong>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing<strong>_

_"Okay, maybe she did take the risk of loving me despite the possibility of Broadway and all, but that's about it right? Ugh. Oh my god. I remember Puck looking at Quinn when she sang this, is she HIS only exception? Wtf man, wtf"_

"Rachel told me I am her only exception. Well, she sang me" he confess

"Well son, I have no say about it. Who is YOUR only exception?"

"Urr, I don't know"

"Who do you dread to see last before you sleep?"

"What?"

"Who would make you smile in the morning if you see her when you turn to your right? Or left..."

"Uh"

"Who's skin do you long to touch when you need comfort?"

"Sir..."

"Which eyes do you love to stare into and you'll just unknowingly scream love?"

"Ahh..."

"Which lips do you crave to press and you find peace and satisfaction?" "Figure those out then you should know" he says rubbing his hands

Finn blinked a few times. "Thanks for the words of wosdom"

"Wisdom" he corrected rolling his eyes "So, is it true my granddaughter is raised as a Jew by Rachel's mum?"

"Uh, yes Shelby is a Jew, but I don't know if she's making Beth a jew too" he lets out a little chuckle

"Ha, do you ever wish she's yours?"

"I'm 17, I'd be mad wishing I had a kid. But the connection I had those few months, yeah I was pretty depressed when the news broke out"

Russel nodded "Wanna grab a drink at the canteen?"

"I don't see why not" he smiles as they begin walking

"So your father was an army?"

"Yes sir"

"Did you ever meet him..." Russel's voice fades away as they walk to the canteen. Yes, Finn is chatting with Quinn's father. Yes, they have grown friendly. Yes, Russel approves that goof. But does that really effect Quinn, I mean, Russel is an ass, so him approving Finn means Finn is another ass, right?

x-X-x

"Mum, I hate to break this to you but... Daddy's here"

"What?" She asks shocked

"Yeah, since... Yesterday plus yesterday. It's just, you guys need to sort some thing out, so I'm calling him in"

"Quinn,"

"Please, for me. Just one time in a million, you guys do it for me"

Judy sighed as Quinn walks out and next, Russel walks in.

x-X-x

"Hey Finn, you're still here"

"Yeah, I told you I'd be here for the night" he stands up

"You really just got to go home, it's getting late,"

"But Quinn," he takes her hand

"Seriously just go!" She demands, pain in her voice "I can't take this anymore, just. It's been too much, just go"

"But you said..."

"Maybe! I said maybe. Just go"

"Quinn... Why do you change mood so easily?"

"Don't say my name. You know what, I got a question... You always question me whether I'm just using you for prom. You know what, I'm asking you, why do you love me?"

"What?"

"Is it my pretty face? Beautiful eyes? Sweet voice? Attracting figure?"

"What?"

"Straight A's? The popularity? Ex-headcheerleader? Qualities of a prom queen? Boys staring at me then you can just tell them 'She's mine'?"

"What? No!" He says offended

"Are you sure? So you love me for being a bitch? For controlling you around? For being that ignorant girl that wants to use you for prom queen?"

"No, ye- No, of course not" he mutters

She sigh frustrated "I've always tried to be ME around you. Yeah, that outer bitch insulting people, seeking revenge of the past. That controlling girlfriend that's a little too protective because of her insecurities. That girl who wants to win prom queen to shove it in their faces, I'm not that loser anymore. Huh. And through all those you never saw me. You never sense my humor, when other people close to me can. You never see the love in my eye since you're too busy looking at _her_. Am I not smart enough? Huh, what is it Finn?"

"I don't get you" he starts getting frustrated too

"Don't you get it? You love Quinn Fabray because probably, Lima is so small, you go here and there, there is memory of us when we had that STUPID relationship. Move out Finn, you'll have no trace of Quinn Fabray. And guess what? Lucy Quinn Fabray will keep living, because Lucy never knew Finn. And Finn only knew Quinn Fabray, not Lucy. Trouble solved"

"You got to stop doing this Quinn,"

She takes a deep breath and sit. "Sit here Finn,"

Finn took a seat "Why are you doing this?"

"No, why are you doing this?" She starts tearing up as she takes her phone out "Look at this," she says as she play a video on her phone  
><em><br>__**Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes  
>And look away<br>That's just because I'm not okay**_

**_But I hold on_**  
><strong><em>I stay strong<em>**  
><strong><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>**

**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_**  
><strong><em>Reach down underneath it<em>**  
><strong><em>And tear down all the walls<em>**  
><strong><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>**  
><strong><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>**  
><strong><em>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-a-always a-a-a-a-always be pretending<em>**

She paused it for a while. "You were done with me. And I drained myself with hope, stupid me." She played it again as she starts to sing along.

_**How long do I fantisize  
>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that, I am good enough  
>And we can chose, the ones we love<strong>_

**_But I hold on_**  
><strong><em>I stay strong<em>**  
><strong><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>**

**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_**  
><strong><em>Reach down underneath it<em>**  
><strong><em>And tear down all the walls<em>**  
><strong><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>**  
><strong><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>**  
><strong><em>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending<em>**

**_Keeping secrets safe_**  
><strong><em>Every move we make<em>**  
><strong><em>Seems like no ones letting go<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's such a shame<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause if you feel the same<em>**  
><strong><em>How am I supposed to know<em>**

**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_**  
><strong><em>Reach down underneath it<em>**  
><strong><em>And tear down all the walls<em>**  
><strong><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>**  
><strong><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>**  
><strong><em>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be...<em>**  
><strong><em>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be...<em>**  
><strong><em>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending<em>**

"You kissed her. You wrote this for her. You feel, what you feel towards her, and each other is this. And now you guys and you're such a fucking idiot, for breaking up. I feel this towards you, but you're clearly not giving it back. So..."

"I am heartless..." He mumbled low.

"You're an idiot. You are a goof. You're literally stupid in your studies. You're an awkward boy. You're sweet. You're funny. You're generous. You're handsome. You're tall. You're a Quarterback." "there you go, my reasons to love you, are you happy? I love you for you, not just the good parts."

"Me too..."

"You don't get tethered to me, I just give you fireworks for a few seconds. That's who I am to you. So, stop. I'm not a trash you can pick up and throw anytime. I was such an idiot to risk my heart when I kissed you that day..." She stands up and starts walking away

"Quinn, Quinn, Qui-"

"What?"

"You gave me fireworks. I can't get over it. I move out and I see ANY blonde woman, it would remind me of you, because you mean that much to me. Or a yogurt store when you crave for one. I don't feel tethered to you, just that I can't forget you, I love you too much"

"Sure, Rachel's voice makes my knees go weak and sometimes life doesn't feel, right if she keeps looking at me. But you, you are the person I dread to see last before I sleep. The person who's gonna form that goofy grin on my face if I turn to my right. Or left... And I see you first in the morning. Those skin I long to touch for comfort. Those eyes that i love to stare into and I'll just unknowingly scream love. Your lips that I crave to press and I find peace and satisfaction. That feeling... That I know everything will be fine if you're by me. And your voice kill me because when you're singing, I can't just strike you and kiss you, and yeah. We only had one angry duet" Finn swallowed as he lets those words go out. He just revealed all that as a reflex. Did he say it just so he stay? Or is it that she really is his final choice?

"Hi guys!" All the attention drives to that dark haired boy with that girl.

"Hey" Quinn smiles as she hug him "Why are you here?"

"Uh, just asked Mercedes to pick me up before coming here. Just seeing you, oh my god..." Kurt exclaims inspecting her face as he walks closer

"Yeah, of course..." She sighs

"Oh, seriously. You are a mess. You cheek is wet from crying, but it seems like your make up is not ruined - because you didn't put them on! Your lovely blonde hair is all over the place and you're wearing a red scarf with a white shirt! Wait, that's actually fine with the black jeans and all..." He concludes placing his hand on her shoulder

"Thanks Kurt, I'm fine. How have you been doing? Everything well?" She says before hugging Mercedes.

"Ha, your sarcasm never dies"

She finally laughs. "Yo Mr Bossy Pants, I came here with her" he says pointing at Mercedes "So you are bringing me home"

Finn just lazily nods. Then, Kurt's eyes move back and forth between Finn and Quinn and inspects their eyes "Oh my Gaga, we're interrupting something here" he whispers to Mercedes, whispers quite loud.

"What?" She asks

"Ah, nothing. Hey! I left something in your car, come with me we'll get it" Kurt quickly says as he shuffle and pull Mercedes outside.

"This is fucking useless"

"What's useless?"

"Talking to you. It's not like you will believe me"

"Got that right"

"Well, see you tomorrow. Kurt is inviting you and Mercedes over. Oh yeah, Kurt is gonna give me fashion advices cause I broke the news to you. When he comes back, say I'm waiting for him in my car, in case I don't meet him on the way" he says before walking away

"Hey, when you're at out house tomorrow, mind visiting my room? I just got Dirt 3 for my xBox and I really need a competition" he screams and smiles when he turn back to see her.

Quinn watch him leave. This is it, she broke it all. She tore down all the walls, is it enough? Where is it leading them? She doesn't know what's gonna happen but she is sure her heart is aching. He's all she's desires but she feels like she can't just drown herself into a world of lies again. What is the becoming of Fuinn?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! I know, this one kind of sucks and they're not sweet at all to each other here... But I think you can figure it out from Finn's last statement about the room that something is gonna happen there :D The next chapter will go as schedule, tomorrow. Thank guys (: And Congrats to Glee, Cory and Darren at TCA. They all look sexy, especially Dianna and Harry :D Oh well, can you believe Ryan said no breakups this season? Well, he better be lying, as usual. I mean, Glee is ALL about breakups, beside the music, of course. And Quinn will feel something about Sam leaving...? Hm, I just need a little touch of Fuinn, I need. And fuck, Season 4 is gonna be a spin-off after Graduation, Cory, Lea, Chris and Naya might be still in it? Oh come on. That's not fair, I love all of them... Okay, just put Dianna and Mark, life's good ;D Bye Bye<strong>

_Note: Loved it? Hated it? Voice out your love, hatred and criticisms through review (x Thanks guys, love you all. No matter what you think of the story :}_


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: Hey guys! I'm back at this time (: This chapter is mostly gonna be family bonding and Fuinn hints here and there. Not much to explain, I don't own Glee and I only love them so I'm so in love I create stories of them ;D I hope this chapter is good, have your say! :}_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 11<strong>

Quinn was asked to come home early in the morning. She has no idea what was happening between her mum and dad because all they gave was blank stares. It's now 5 and she's set to go to the Hummel-Hudson household by 6.

She ruffled and dried her hair with a small towel and was covered in a bigger towel when she throws herself to the bed to check her phone.

'Three Missed Call' as she press open;

_'Rachel'_

Her face couldn't hide the disbelief. The last time Rachel called her was to threaten her after Sectionals to not have any more solos because it belongs to her. Even when they were through the whole nose-job thing, they just texted each other. But all Quinn's thoughts were pushed aside as she heard the doorbell. She throws herself a t-shirt and shorts before running down to answer it.

She opens the door and her jaw drop in disbelief, again. Her body starts to shiver in nervousness. She felt like running away. She feels like she would just admit defeat and shut the door. Never once, Quinn Fabray felt this intimidated by someone just appearing in front of her doorstep. She's not even sure she would feel like this if a huge guy with a gun shows up. And now, it's just a girl. A short girl.

A short brunette girl. The girl she literally looks down to. The girl she likes to intimidate. Rachel Berry.

"Hey Quinn,"

"H-hi" she stutters "Rachel, what are you doing?" she says trying to fix this stupid situation

"Uh, I called you 3 times and you didn't pick up"

"I was taking a bath"

"Right, I can see that" she smiles

"Yeah, but you can text me, facebook, tweet, or something?"

"You don't like my presence here?" She says her voice a little offended hinting that proud diva of her

"No, no. Of course, I like you." She thought of her words "Like you in the sense of you coming here. But it's just... What could be so important you know?" She corrects defensively

"Just wanted to talk about something so I thought dropping by wouldn't harm you"

Quinn felt even more scared. "O, oh"

"So, doesn't your house accept a Broadway Star or something?" She jokes

"Oh!" She realise "Right, come in" she makes way

"No, really, I like standing here" she jokes again with a grin

Quinn then rolls her eyes with a smile on her face before Rachel walks in "Your house is huge. It's like a mansion"

"Hmm, It's Russell Fabray's house for god's sake" she paused after saying it in a bored tone "'I rule everybody, I'm better than everybody. I'm religious, my family is perfect; my elder daughter married a good Christian man, my other one is a high school's big shot. My house is quiet as hell; it doesn't even feel like a home. Yeah, that's why I cheated with some freak" Quinn imitated her dad's thoughts in a rather funny tone.

Rachel couldn't help but burst into laughter. "You always manage to pull off that sarcastic humour"

Quinn smiled as she sits on the sofa and Rachel follows "Yeah, so um. What do you want to talk about? Not wanting to kick you out or anything but... I gotta get going by 6" she says unsure whether Kurt wants Rachel can know about the dinner or not.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm just checking up on you. How's it going?"

"I'm fine" she smiles "Things are... Heading better ways"

"Yeah, about that... Finn"

Quinn sighs nervously "Uh" was all she could give as she was pleading God all the way she wouldn't mention his name, even though she knows that must be the reason why Berry can end up at her house.

"Really Quinn, how are things going?"

"Rachel, get out" she says plain

"Quinn come on..."

"Really why are you doing this? I dint confront you last time right? I-I, ugh"

"Because he told me to support his love"

"Wha?" Quinn asks confused

"He told me to support you guys like I did when you were pregnant"

"That doe-"

"Don't you get it Quinn? He wants to love you like when you were pregnant. No, he is loving you like that. He loves you like you're carrying his baby. He loves you Quinn, just... I don't know I felt the urge to tell you." Rachel cuts her off

"But that doesn't make it any eas-"

"Just, just... I know I didn't exactly make your life easier. Neither did you make mine. But, I'm your friend. I want to see you happy, that's it. Just know, if you're happy, I'll be happy too. I mean, I love Finn but I'm pretty sure I love Broadway more" she lets out a little chuckle

"Rachel..." she felt her knees weak

Rachel pulls her into a hug. She was hiding her tears, she is in love with Finn, and he had hurt him. But she felt like she would just push aside all those feelings for that boy, all she wants is _Broadway, Broadway... Broadway, ugh!_

x-X-x

Rachel had left. It's 5.45 and Quinn finally decides to choose her clothes. She pulled out tight jeans and a tight grey t-shirt. "Ah, is this too casual for a family dinner? But... uh" Quinn asks herself looking at the mirror.

"Okay, okay... a dress..." she mumbles as she pulls out a dark blue knee-length sleeveless dress and a white blazer "No, not right. This is too... Classy? It's just a dinner oh my god"

She dumps the dress together with the t-shirt and jeans as she search out for other clothes on her closet "Casual but Classy. Classy but not too Casual. Casual but not too classy. What the heck..." she says messing all her clothes.

"Ah!" she screams as she takes a purple chequered shirt "What can go with this? Jeans? No, no... Too sexy" she grumbles and runs her hand through her blonde hair "Oh, this!" she jumps back pulling out a white knee-length shorts. "Perfect, yes perfect."

She brush her hair as she looks at her closet for a last time "Oh, this scarf will do good" she says pulling out a transparent scarf with white and green floral design on it. "Get ready Finn Hudson, it'll be hard to resist" she smirks as she take a white hat and place it on her head above her short blonde hair before practically running to her car and start the engine.

x-X-x

She steps out her car as she reach the Hummel-Hudson driveway. She knocks the door and she meets a heavily-breathing boy "Hey Fabray,"

"Hey Hudson" she smiles as she walks in "Why are you breathing like that...?"

"Uh, was running from the kitchen and I ran to open the door. Crime did I make?" the tall boy asks

"Nope, not at all"

"Take that hat off" he says as he takes it and put it on a table

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I can't see your beautiful eyes with that stupid thing on" the brown eyed boy grins

She can't help but to smile too as she follow him to the kitchen. She was shocked by the atmosphere. It was such a home. Carole is plating the food, Mercedes who has already arrived is putting something in the oven, and Finn had just ran back to deal with his blueberries, he is making a blueberry syrup for what Quinn thinks is gonna go with their dessert. She was suprised she didn't say a word "Hey Quinn..."

"Oh, hey Mrs. Hudso-, uh, Hummel?"

"Carole will do just good" she smiles as Quinn walks up to her embrace. The last she hugged Finn's mum was 1 and a half year ago, when they willingly received the homeless girl. Yes, she was confused for a while because the last time she called her she called her as Mrs Hudson

"Thanks, what can I help you with?"

"Uh, mind setting up the table sweetie?"

"No problem" she smiles to the fact she was called sweetie

As she was doing so, she watched Burt who is watching a basketball game with Kurt beside him flipping his magazine. They're talking and laughing but Quinn can't really hear it. She smiled at them, she is enjoying the scene. She loves them, it's such a home, a family.

"Hey Quinn" Burt and Kurt says in unison

"Hey Mr Hummel, Kurt"

"You look gorgeous honey" Kurt exclaims smiling

"Kurt, do the dishes damn it!" Finn screams out to his brother

"Ugh... I need to inspect these clothes a bit okay? I mean how can a fashion magazine publish such, disgraceful fashion?" he grunts

Everyone in the house lets out a little chuckle after hearing Kurt's comments "I don't care, chores is chores Kurt"

"Seriously Quinn, can anyone get more Bossy Pants than this goofy kid right here? Pay some respect Finn, I'm still your bigger brother" he jokes as Quinn laughs even harder.

"The bigger brother label toooootally makes you bigger than me" Finn replies sarcastically with a slight chuckle

"Ha, ha." Kurt fake laughs before walking to the kitchen and doing the dishes.

As everyone is just doing what they're asked to, the doorbell rings and the door is knocked. "Finn, aren't you gonna get the door?" Burt finally talks again

"No, why would I?" he asks confused.

"Well, you got it for Quinn and Mercedes. And you even got it for Kurt who locked himself after throwing the trash. And you didn't just go, you were eager to"

"Burt, you should know that _she _is already here" he mumbles

"Yeah Finn? Who is she?" Burt asks with a laugh as everyone follows and Quinn can't hide the blush "Fine, save the answer. I'll get the door"

"You do that" Finn says as he looks at Quinn and their eyes locked.

"Blaine!" they all hear Burt calling out from the door and Kurt turn over to see his boyfriend with a smile on his face

"Should've known he was coming right?" Quinn asks

"Where can you find Kurt without Blaine, really?" Mercedes jokes

"In his own house?" Quinn jokes back with her typical sarcastic tone

"Hey guys!" Blaine exclaims as he run to Kurt's side "Hey Kurt" he says with a smile.

Everyone replied a greet as they went back to their work and Blaine helps Kurt out with the dishes. "Seriously, save the cuddling for later Kurt," The diva says

"Mercedes, what are you talking about? We're just splashing water." Kurt laughs as he splash water on Mercedes's face but it slipped to Finn

"And it is making me wet" Finn complains in a fake serious tone

"Ooooh, I'm so scared"

"You better be!" Finn says as he points a knife to Kurt

"Finn..." his mum warns

"Sorry mom" Finn place the knife down and went back to his work. Quinn and Mercedes couldn't contain their laughter looking at the tall quarterback surrendering to his mum.

x-X-x

Finn pulls out a chair for her "May you sit ma'am"

She smiles "Thank you sir" she takes a seat and he takes a seat beside her.

"My duties,"

"Since when is Finn Hudson's duty pulling out a chair for Quinn Fabray?"

"Since the moment he laid eyes on her" he smiles lopsided as she blush even more

They all take their seats and sit straight before Burt says the prayers. Carole plates Burt's and Kurt's plate as Finn took Quinn's

"And this is my next duty" Finn says as he place the mash potatoes and roasted chicken on Quinn's plate "Since when did this boy became such a gentleman? It's the girls job to do this you know?"

"My house, my rules" he grins

After about 1 hour of dinner and talking, they are away from the dinner table.

"Hey, Mercedes! Come to my room, need to show you some fashion things" Kurt calls out "Blaine, come too!"

The both walk in Kurt's room leaving Finn and Quinn behind "Hey Kurt! I love fashion too!" Quinn tries to join

"I love clothes!" Finn says laughing

"Oh, sorry guys! Not your type!" Kurt screams

"What the..." she pause "That's so unfair. We're his friends too, you're his brother!" she trails on

"Maybe that's why he's bored of seeing this handsome face?" Finn jokes

"Ha, what are we supposed to do?" "Carole and Burt is occupying the TV..."

"I don't know... Suggestions?"

"Cooking?" she suggests sarcastically with a Finn-Goofy-Grin on her face.

"Very funny" he says before she starts laughing and he follows too "Hey, maybe this is a good time for a Dirt 3 in my room?" he asks playfully

"Okay that just sounds wrong..." she laughs

"Oh, I love your laugh" he smiles brushing her hair "You know what I mean by some Dirt 3 in my room, xBox. We're a little too young for further_ dirt_ in my room" he smirks

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! That's it. Thanks for reading... As you can see, next chapter will officially be in the room. Reviews will be awesome!<strong>

_Note: Hate it? Love it? Voice out your comments, love and hate through reviews (x Thanks, Love you all_


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: Season 3 is coming closer and closer! www. wetpaint .com/glee/articles/omg-dianna-agron-dyes-her-hair-pink - Bad Quinn? Wow, pink hair. Not bad bro. I don't own Glee, I'm just obsessed. I love Bad Quinn, can't wait, she looks like a mess ;p Sorry for not updating yesterday, typical "I typed it all and it vanished between seconds due to not saving"_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 12<strong>

"I wouldn't mind further _dirt_ in my room, though" he smirks

"Ha, I do" she replies

He opens the door "So, bed or floor?"

"Bed sounds comfortable"

"Yes can do. That'll make it two, Bed!" Finn yells as if the bed is a person and Quinn couldn't help but to laugh as she throw herself onto the bed.

"Nah" Finn hands Quinn the controller before he turns on the console and the radio. "You don't mind, right?"

"Nope, not at all" she says while shooking her head, approving the radio on.

He sits down on the bed and concentrate on his TV screen. Quinn just stared at him, stared at the tall boy whom she loved. He is so intense.

_x-X-x_

_'Ding Dong'_

Carole ditch Burt for a while and run for the door

"Hi Mrs Hud-, eh, Mrs Hummel...?"

Carole smiled "All you people can't get over it, Carole will do just fine. Santana.. Right?"

"Yups. It's hard you know? Considering Finn's last name but I attended your wedding with Mr Hummel. Yeah..."

Carole chuckled a little "So, Finn or Kurt?"

"Um..." She thought "Kurt was the one that invited me so... Kurt I guess"

"Oh, alright. Just walk down that way the left and his room will be there"

"Thanks" she offered a smile before heading to Kurt's room.

"Yo, Kurt!"

"Stop trying to fit in!"

"Ey, you open the fucking door or I'm gonna fuck all your lotions so your skin will be rough as hell and your hair will be all over the floor, get me?" she threats, trying to not be heard by his parents

"Santana?" he opens the door

"That's my name? Thanks for telling!" she says sarcastically walking in the room "You said there's gonna be some hot stuff between Pastry Bag and Quinn, they're not even here"

"Oh, sure they are " Mercedes laughs and Blaine follows while Santana just furrowed her eyebrows.

x-X-x

"Oh my god! How are we supposed to play if there's no multiplayer? This is useless..." Quinn grunts as she shove the controller up to Finn's face

"Hey, hey. I didn't know okay? I didn't play it cause I wanted to do that with you. I thought the difference between Dirt 2 and 3 was that this one had multiplayer... Turns out—"

"It doesnt!" she folds her arms

"Football?"

"NO, football sucks Finn. I mean I like watching my boyfriends play but... Yeah, it brings _bad_ memories" she slightly teease him as the corner of her eye shoots at his

"Fine, Basketball?"

"Not in the mood"

"Halo?"

"Naah"

"Call of Duty?"

She shook her head firm "No," she stands up "I'm going from here"

"What? No! No, no um... I got a plan!"

"And what's that?"

"We can play together. I do the accelerating and breaking, you do the steering. So you sit on top of me, deal?" he taps his thighs to indicate her sitting there

"What the heck kind of stupid plan is that? We can't do that, that's just weird. We'll be like... We won't know how to synchroniseee-ooooooooooooo!" she screams as a reaction to Finn wrapping her waist and pulling her to his lap "Finn!"

"Yes?" he replied sweetly as he looks at her and she turns her head. There could be no better view, they thought. It was just each other's beauty at their eyes and they just know it's love. They feel like they wanna possess magical powers so that all their horrible past can be gone in 'Avadra Kadabra'. They can't believe they ever had the power to hurt each other. But it's like, they're smiling. Everything that happened, we're still looking at each other like this now "Let's play" Quinn broke the thoughts.

x-X-x

Santana, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were crouching by Finn's room's window. Yes, they were spying.

"Ew, pastry bag is such a weirdo. What does he want?" Santana comments as Kurt and Mercedes laughed, but Blaine. He just stood there watching the in-denial-yet-happy-couple laughing, screaming, chasing, talking, simply having fun together.

"He wants Quinn, duh" Kurt rolls his eyes

"She better move on man, that brother of yours is useless. He wants both man-hands and Q, it's not right. He cant just toss them back and forth like a football"

"They're in love. They had ther past, pretty rough, I heard. But a... Just, look at them! They're in a position where they're too in love they're scared to either move on with their relationship or let go. It must be complicated"

Santana looked at Blaine, nodding "Shut up curly head, let's leave the two of them alone"

x-X-x

"AGH! We lost again! We've been playing like a million times and we keep failing. We were 2nd! So close..." she screams in disappointment as she throws the controller to the floor.

"Hey, you're breaking the controller!" Finn complains as he stretch his long hand to pick it up and place it on her lap, next to his controller "We'll just try one more time"

"No," she refuses

"Please, one?'

"No!" she says like a little kid before running around the room with the controllers with Finn chasing her around

"Hey come back you little..." Finn screams

"In your dreams" she stick her tongue out and jump on Finn's bed

"Right, in my dreams. On bed!" he tackle her down on the bed they both got knocked down to the bed, they lay there.

"Ouch, that hurts Finn"

"I kind of dont care" the tall boy give the infamous grin as he sit up, pulling Quinn along.

"Huh,"

"You know that you're the last girl in my room?" Finn confess

"Really?" she makes sure with a playful tone

"Yeaps, I mean. I don't call my mum a girl, and she doesnt sleep on my bed. So, you're officially last on that" he smiles "I mean, Rachel never came here. I actually never asked her to... You know? She hates my messy room anyway. And unlike you, she can't just smile smelling my sense or playing video games with me" he smiles lopsided this time and she smack his lips "Stop smiling you retard"

"Auhh," he roll his body and turn to face Quinn. They look at each other but their thought were interrupted by the song that just started on the radio...

**_You were in college working part time waiting tables_**  
><strong><em>Left a small town, never looked back<em>**  
><strong><em>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling<em>**  
><strong><em>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>**

They smiled at each other and they sing along and he wrap his arm around her.

**_I say can you believe it?_**  
><strong><em>As we're lying on the couch<em>**  
><strong><em>The moment I could see it<em>**  
><strong><em>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>**

**_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_**  
><strong><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>**  
><strong><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>**

"Is it funny the first time I put my around you, it was by a pond?" Finn says "Maybe" she smirks

**_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_**  
><strong><em>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<em>**  
><strong><em>You learn my secrets and you figure<em>**  
><strong><em>out why I'm guarded<em>**  
><strong><em>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<em>**

"The day I got kicked out, you told me the exact same thing" Quinn starts tearing up as he wipes it away "And we're still not, right? Pinky promise" he comforts her intertwinning his pinky with hers

**_But we got bills to pay_**  
><strong><em>We got nothing figured out<em>**  
><strong><em>When it was hard to take<em>**  
><strong><em>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>**

**_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_**  
><strong><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>**  
><strong><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>**

**_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_**  
><strong><em>You saw me start to believe for the first time<em>**  
><strong><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>**

He pulls her into tighter hug and he looks at her with a longing love. He brush her hair as they both sang _'You're the best thing that's ever been mine'_

**_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._**  
><strong><em>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<em>**  
><strong><em>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>**

**_Braced myself for the goodbye_**  
><strong><em>'Cause that's all I've ever known<em>**  
><strong><em>Then you took me by surprise<em>**  
><strong><em>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>**

"_I'll never leave you alone"_ They face each other. Neither of them dares to move an milimeter nearer. They just freeze there, not knowing what to do. They've found each other. Addressed each other as a special gift. What more could be asked? Just one, one thing from both of them. Trust.

But is there any relationship that has full trust without wrong thoughts and jealousy in it? Nope, there's always problems. But their trust is too little, and love is too big. Quinn may be smarter than Finn, but she's equally clueless on this.

The smiles on their face was turning into a sad smile of frustration. Quinn was first first to break eye contact as she look to the other side with a heavy sigh.

"Do you love me?" He cover her hands with his.

"I'd be lying if I say no" she says in her ice-queen tone

He let go of her hand and instead pull her into his embrace. He throw himself down to the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. He brushed her hair and keep mumbling words of love to her neck. "I know I hurt you a lot, but I would do anything to protect you. I swear" She smiles as tears starts running down her cheek. She force him to let go of her and asks "Another game?"

"I'd love to" the goof answered

They played and enjoyed themselves to their last bit. They loved being together as much as they can't believe it.

Quinn jump to the air "YES! We never lose. We are the champions, my friend. Cause we'll keep on fighting till the end. Dum dum dum" Quinn celebrates in a sing-song tone

"I told you we own" he pounds his fist with hers in victory

"We should get to Kurt's room. Break down his door or something..."

"Yeah good idea"

They both stand up and make their way to Finn's door. Quinn stopped walking, admiring the art work below Finn's room's light switch. "Finn, who made this?"

BAM

"Ouch!"

"Oh my, o-oh my god! Oh my god oh my god, Quinn are you okay?" Finn panics as he lets go of the door he just hit Quinn with and is now supporting her who is in pain.

"Agh, that hurts" she rubs her forehead

"I really didn't know..." He says guilty

"And that's some guy who wants to protect me" she tease sarcastically

He rolls his eyes "Screw you"

"Wait. I've never been screwed. I've been hit in the head but I've never been screwed. You can screw a human? Teach me please?" She jokes again

"stop being sarcastic" he chuckles

"Who's sarcastic? Were you... Really? I didn't thi-"

"Oh shut up" he cut her words and kissed her forehead "Feel better now? Stop talking nonsense?" He take her hand and start walking out

She pretend to scrub her forehead with her hands "Ew, there's some disgusting saliva on my head"

He giggles and kiss her hand "Mum maid the painting..."

"She paints?" She questions shocked

"Time to time, she's pretty good."

"I can see that" she smiles

"Hey do you want to sing with me?"

"Where, exactly?"

"The concert before school thing"

"Oh, right,"

"Please?"

"I'll take it to consideration. Text me tonight" she winks before they were greeted

"Made a baby?" Santana shows up

"What the fuck?" Quinn jumps in shock and everyone else just laughed

"Did you? Cause I heard moanings" Santana continues

"No we didn't" Finn smirks

"Good then, no more babies for Glee Club" Kurt says

"Kurtie, got to get going now. My mum's gonna be back soon" she checks her watch

"Okay beautiful..." He hugs her and she walks over to Blaine and Mercedes to give them a hug to. Finn was ready for a hug but she mouthed 'No' with a smirk.

"Staying over at your house tonight. We're gonna have the best girl's night out"

"What the heck Santana, you never asked"

"And I don't care, you can't refuse me." She taps Quinn's back before taking her car keys, waving goodbye, exiting the house and entering the car.

x-X-x

"Bye guys!" Quinn waved the last time

Finn pulls her so close to him "Bye," he grins and seconds later pull him into hug

"Go to hell" she giggles

"If in hell we can sing a song together, I'll be fine"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! I hope you like it, I really hope so. Please tell me what you think... Yeah, Reviews would be great. By the way, so looking forward to Season 3. I mean, I would love Fuinn to have some moments or even get back together for a bit, but I wouldnt mind QuinnPuck, Quinn/Artie, or Quinn/NewLoveInterest. What I want to see is the Unholy Trinity against the new mean girls! Sugar or something. Haha, okay. Bye ;D**

_Note: Love it? Hate it? Voice out your comments, love and hate through reviews (x Thanks guys, I hope you enjoyed. Love you all xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: Hey guys, sorry was out for a few days. I'm working on another story I'll publish very soon. I do not own Glee and I love you all. This chapter is a little short, sorry. But I think this is pretty crucial for the progress of the story, so what do you say? __Enjoy Reading! ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 13<strong>

Quinn was sitting in her room. Staring at blank air, unaware of her surrounding. She had thought about all Finn's words, all the things they did today, playing around like a couple.  
>"If in hell we can sing a song together, I'll be fine" he'd said that. It means that he love her through whatever, right? She blink her eyes a few times and she let out a heavy frustrated sigh before taking off her hat and running her hand through her hair.<p>

"Oy!" Santana's voice woke her up from her day dream, that is.

"What?" She asks annoyed

"So what do you want to do? Gossip? Movie?... Or cuddling?" Santana asks, jokingly at the end

"Is the last one for free?" Quinn jokes back sarcastically while loosening her scarf and dumping it to a table.

"Nah, I think it'll worth twelve grand,"

Quinn laughed, "Alright, just take all the worthy things around the house" she says while taking a t-shirt and shorts and walking to the bathroom to change"

"Seriously?"

"No!" She assures firmly before walking in the bathroom.

"Oh, well... You suck" is Santana's last comment before casually walking out of the room? What's she doing?

x-X-x

"Hey, thanks a lot" Finn pat Kurt's back out of the blue

"Aaaah, ghost!" Kurt turns around in shock, gasping "Finn! What the hell... What do you want?" Kurt asks, turning off his laptop.

"I said thank you, don't be such a freak show"

_You may think that I'm a zero_  
><em>But hey everyone you want to be Probably started off like me<em>  
><em>You may think I'm a freak show (I don't care)<em>  
><em>But hey just give it a little time<em>  
><em>I bet you're gonna change your mind<em>

Kurt starts singing as Finn takes Santana's line

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
><em>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<em>  
><em>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<em>  
><em>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

Kurt sings solo for a while as Finn drums on the bed, getting ready for singing the chorus together

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

Kurt stop singing, leaving Finn with his solo as Kurt starts dancing around with his pillow, setting up his bed for sleep.

_Push me up against the locker_  
><em>And hey, all I do is shake it off<em>  
><em>I'll get you back when I'm your boss<em>  
><em>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<em>  
><em>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar<em>  
><em>I'll see you when you wash my car<em>

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
><em>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<em>  
><em>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<em>  
><em>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

And they raise their hands up before blasting the chorus once again.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

_Hey, you, over there_  
><em>Keep the L up-up in the air<em>  
><em>Hey, you, over there<em>  
><em>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<em>  
><em>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones<em>  
><em>Like a rocket, just watch me go<em>  
><em>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r<em>  
><em>I can only be who I are<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me (A loser like me)<em>  
><em>A loser like me (A loser like me)<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

"Boys?" His mum's head popped out of the door

"Ah," Finn looks away embarrassed and Kurt just grins embarrassed too.

"I get you guys are in the Glee Club, but it's 11. So keep the showtunes down a bit. Alright?" Burt says as he walks by.

"Finn aren't you going to bed?" Carole asks

"Yeah mum, just have something to talk for a while"

"Talking or singing?" Carole jokes before she close the door "Good night!" She screams

"Huffft," Kurt huffed

"We really are losers" Finn says disappointed

"Yeah... What were you thanking me for anyway?" He asks tugging himself under the blanket

"For bringing Quinn here, and _trapping_ us together." He says glad "and don't even try to deny" he warns.

"Aha, okay we did kind of planned it but we didn't exactly 'trap' you two"

"Whatever..." Finn heads to the door "I just want you to know, it means a lot. And it's great you did that" he smiles

x-X-x

Quinn goes out of the bathroom, changed and clean. She's greeted with a a raven-haired girl gobbling something in her mouth with a jar of cheese balls on her hand. "Hey Q..."

"No one said you could take that. And my mum doesn't even know you're here."

"Oh, just shut up. You know you want it too..." She hand it to Quinn who took it without hesitation and start gobbling it down too as she sits beside her favorite best-friend enemy.

"I see you put _Monte Carlo_ on, I haven't watched it"

"I know you haven't," Santana smirks "I don't even get why you bought it, I mean... We're watching stupid Justin Bieber's girlfriend"

"Then why did you put it on, idiot?"

"I don't know? I want to see Selena going all 'baby baby baby'?" She chuckles

"I bought it cause Pierre Boulanger is hot" Quinn press the play button

"This movie kind of reminds me of someone. The whole, a teen switching with a star"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks puzzled

"You know. Finn is such a _Cory Monteith_," Santana rolls her eyes

"Oh my god, yeah. Ew" She says inspecting the boy "Oh my god San! They're long lost twin!"

Santana laughs harder and Quinn rolled on her bed. "Wanna switch Finn with Monteith? That'll be awesome, we can go to Hollywood!"

"Oh. My. God" Quinn shakes her head

x-X-x

The tall boy throws himself to his bed and smuggle there by himself. He took a deep breath and smell the bed from each corner to another. It had smells of Quinn, he loves it. He took the controller she had hold and kissed it. He put it beside him as he went under his blanket, this brunette has gone mad. He later then take his hand and press number 1. Yeap, she taught him speed dial. She is still number 1. She is his number 1, for mostly everything, besides... having _THAT_ of course.

"Hey beautiful"

x-X-x

"Hey..." She replies as she smack Santana to lower the TV's volume.

"Sleeping already?" The boy in the line asks

"Yep, that's why I'm talking to you right now, right?" She chuckles

"I think" he replies with a grin Quinn can imagine "Do you remember our 9th date?"

"What? Hahahah, no. I mean, 9th?"

"Oh come on, you don't remember? It was the first night where in the morning I woke up next to you"

A small smile slowly creeps to her lips "Yeah, I remember"

**_The blonde girl is happily fed by her now 1and a half month future-quarterback boyfriend. He had fed her a meatball from his spaghetti and she complained, "You really should stop feeding me... Coach Sylvester is going to kick me out for being a fat whore" she says with a little hint of sadness, which as usual, Finn doesn't realise._**

**_"I don't care. I love you, and even if you're out of the cheerios, you have me right?" He grins_**

**_She smiled sweet, she had thought about his words, is he lying, is he really telling the truth. She was afraid to ask again, she was afraid he would say no if she asks "Thanks" was all she can say_**

**_"Quinn, can you come home with me tonight. Please?" He asks adoring her face_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Please..."_**

**_"But Finn, you know my parents,"_**

**_He sighs before saying "I got it covered"_**

**_Santana and Brittany showed up 5 minutes later. He had asked them to drive back to Quinn's home with Quinn's car. They will do that, and her parents would believe that they're just having a night out. Later in the morning, after bath and everything. Quinn will sneak back in her house._**

**_"Sounds like a plan" she smirks_**

**_"Alright then," he says carrying her all the way to his truck._**

She smiles sinking in the memory, there must be nothing more she wants than the night to have end with a kiss with _him._

That's until the boy on the other line talks again, "What about _Everything_ by Michael Buble?"

"For...?"

"The duet!"

"Oh, oh. Okay... Tomorrow's the meeting. We can practice then" she smile playfully

x-X-x

"I love you" was all the pretty quarterback could offer before saying "Bye" and hanging up. "Bye..." she drags slowly putting the phone down.

He sits there staring at his TV. He wants Quinn so bad, and she always play hard to get. Then he thinks about how he would treat her when they're together. He would never realise that hints of pain and sadness when she say she's okay. He never knows when to comfort her. It seems like, she's just nothing and it's easy to hurt her. But really, he can swear it hurts him to hurt her. He was crying breaking up with her! But he broke up with her...

It was a whole lot different thing with Rachel. It's practically easier to win her. But it's hard to please her. Finn never has the heart to disappoint her, as to when she's disappointed she'll cry it out loud. He doesn't get it. He asks who he love, Quinn? Yeah, that's not a question. Rachel, she's amazing, beautiful, funny, sweet. She seems like everything, but so is Quinn. But he barely realise Quinn's affections, although he knows it's there, he likes to see her as the ice-queen. But, but, but... Oh my god.

x-X-x

"Finnocence?"

"Hmm"

"Q, this is serious. Do you want him back?"

"I didn't do anything so don't jump into conclusions smart-pants"

"No, seriously. You're hurt enough, how do you know he's not just gonna-"

"Santana, I love the over-protectiveness but ah... Really,"

"Quinn..."

"Why are you here?" She snaps

"What the heck do you mean?"

"Well, you've been hanging with me for almost the whole summer. Everytime I ask if we can invite Britt you'll say no. How are things going on for you?"

She huffed "Britt-Britt is too busy with that wheelchair anyway"

"Are you okay?" She asks, caring.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Sorry I didn't update, that's if you're waiting, which I doubt... But it's all cool! Still can't wait Season 3! I hope you like this chapter, and the story is coming to an end soon :D Love you all xx<strong>

_Note: In Love? Disgusted? Voice out your comments, love, hatred or whatsoever through reviews (x Thanks for reading, love you all_


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: If you read and follow this. One word; Sorry. I got a little of a writer's block and I couldnt find time to write. Really. Anyway, I started watching the Glee Project and am totally falling in love with it! I just hate most Ryan's judgement, they're annoying. I got so many comments about,, but I'll save it for myself and friends. I'm done rambling here xP This chapter has no Finn-Quinn interactions at all but I do know I'm sure this chapter is very necessary to connect the dots. So, happy reading! Review too!_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 14<strong>

She huffs "Britt-Britt is too busy with that wheelchair anyway"

"Are you okay?" She asks, caring.

Santana swallows as she stare at her friend before putting a fake smile and laugh "Yeah, why wouldn't I be anyway?"

"Cause I've known you for 3 years, and I'm the one of the two friends you ever cry in front of. I can see your pain,"

"What the fuck? Dude seriously I'm fine. I'm always fine" she fakes a laugh, as always

"Santana, stop lying" she snaps at her friend, starting to get annoyed

"Dude, heck man? I'm fine. What's your problem?" Santana rolls her eyes offended

"The problem is that you're a girl. And I know for sure you're not as strong as you seem you be, and you can't keep acting like you are because you're NOT!" Quinn explains at the top of her voice, standing on her 2 feet by the end of her sentence.

"And what the heck are you? You're like a damn barrier. You don't have any personality. At least I know who I want to be even if sometimes I can't. You're this person who hangs around following people. You're NOTHING! And if you keep doing that you will continue on being nothing, and Quinn Fabray will just be a name not a person!" Santana states back, not at a lower voice and also jumps out of the bed standing up

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you! I'm just trying to keep it real"

"At least that damn barrier is me. That's me and that's my personality so you can just shut the hell up. At least I do tell my feelings to people I trust"

Santana huffs and roll her eyes. Both their Bitchy mode is turned on, and it's on high level "You're just another McKinley High Slut that carried the Womanizer's kid Fabray, deal with it. That's all you're known as"

Quinn's face froze like she was just about throw knives at that girl "SCRAM!" She screams "Now!" She demands once again

Santana leaves without hesitation but with a sigh as Quinn drop her self back down to bed. She wipe the tears that she hadn't known existed and she cupped her chin, she didn't know what the hell just happened.

x-X-x

Finn can't sleep. Somewhat Rachel reached his mind today. Not because he's doubting his feelings for Quinn or anything, it's because he remembers one question Rachel had asked her before. Rachel had always made a move on him, flirty ones, comforts him, all those things. But there's one question that gave him a hint she's in love with him, but he didn't care last time. But he should have, if he was in the right mind he should have avoided her ever since, or shut her hopes down.

**_"Finn, everyone expects us to be an item now. You as the male lead singer and me as the female lead singer" Rachel said with a happy smile as they stand waiting to go inside Carmel High's auditorium, they were going to have a first see on their opponent, the Vocal Adrenaline._**

**_"I have a girlfriend"_**

**_Rachel face kind of dropped "Who?"_**

**_"Quinn Fabray" he plaster a small smile_**

**_"Quinn Fabray? Head Cheerleader? President of The Celibacy Club?"_**

**_"Yeah, it's been 4 months now" he says "She's cool"_**

Finn knows it wasn't cool AT ALL. At first, it was all about love. Finn knows at 15 he wasn't really in love, but Quinn had something about her. She was a great person, when she let it out. Never really showed it in school, but she was awesome. He loved to be around her, he was exploring his life. But much to Puck's and other Jock's words, Finn really wanted to get to _2nd base_. He wanted to at least touch her ass and her boobs. Really, he wanted that. She had been his first everything. His first kiss, his first date, his first make out, his first "I love You" apart from his mom, his first... Seriously, everything. He wants her to take his virginity, he wanted it badly. Day by day, they drew apart. She was head cheerleader and he's quarterback, they're proud of each other but they have less time for each other. And then Rachel comes in the picture, she made him thought, maybe Quinn doesn't want him as much as he wants her. Maybe this is just a popularity game for her. He hates it when she'll just pull away and pray, he sometimes think it's just some lame excuse. He was really starting to fall for Rachel's affections. _He kissed Rachel._

x-X-x

The green eyed girl can't really figure out where her friend had gone. She didn't bring her car and there couldn't be a cab at 1 in the morning. Her house is relatively far and she doubts Santana dares to walk all the way there at midnight. She was pretty worried, but she somehow strongly believe Santana's still around her house. Then Puck reach her mind. Why?

She had slept with Puck. He's literally a womanizer who got under almost every Cheerios' pants. And she lets him get under hers while she was so convinced to not let her own boyfriend do. She was serious about Celibacy, she really didn't care about how the others take it as a joke, she was serious. But then every second pass by and she knows she's losing grip of Finn. That day she, Santana and Coach Sylvester saw Finn practice with the Glee Club. She saw Puck too, she saw him left. She wasn't the only one losing Finn, he was too, somehow.

She was starting to think maybe this relationship has been just about sex to Finn. Of course, that's what every boy wants. But he has been okay with their relationship for 4 months, why is shaking now? Maybe because he thinks Rachel can give him more. Rachel wants to have sex? She's gonna prove she's just as_ sex-worthy._

But she couldn't regret it more than anything. Joining the Glee Club was enough for Finn. As soon as she joined he was falling back into her arms. She felt like a complete idiot. Night and day she just pray to god nothing bad would happen

x-X-x

He felt betrayed when he found out that it's Puck's baby. He was really sure they couldn't make a baby in just a hot tub. He wasn't going to search it up. He was pretty drunk that night on the hut tub, so searching for the safe way, he walked up to Quinn that day and asked

**_"Hey Quinn, you know to make a baby we really must have sex right? Like my... thing, my thing goes into yours and my sperm will reach something. I remember biology class"_**

**_Quinn swallowed hard and her eyes was holding something real hard. He sees this, she looks like she was about to break down. "Hey don't cry, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" He cup her chin_**

**_"N-no you d-di-didnt" she stutters right before she let her tears flow._**

**_Finn sighs. Quinn Fabray never stutters. He pulls her into a warm hug. Then with the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Rachel looking at them with pain and jealousy. He had kissed her, does that matter? Quinn's carrying his baby! Maybe, yes she is, maybe. He sighs again._**

**_"Did you pull my swim suit down? Or did I pull yours? We were pretty drunk, well. I was, we partied cause we won a game" he asks nervously as he cups her chin and push her face up to face him and he kisses her lips "Talk to me Quinn,"_**

**_She could feel his love "I-I, I don't know. I was so into the moment, I think you started touching my butt and I didn't insist you to stop because I was..." "I was pulling your swimsuit down. I did it. And you pulled mine in return. And I guess it happened" she says, her voice in pain, she hates lying to this charming boy._**

**_Finn smiles his lopsided smirk and he pulls her into a kiss. "And there a beautiful or handsome, an absolute amazing baby. Is gonna be born, and no matter what we do to it, we're gonna be parents. Parents Quinn, good parents"_**

He knew there was an 80% chance it was a lie. But he couldn't care less. Just like the way Quinn really can't care that Puck is the real dad. _They want each other. They want each other. They want each other._

x-X-x

Quinn sits down again. She huffs. She gave him sex. 4 times she remember. 4. 4 times in about 3 months. That's some big sacrifice for her. She really didn't want to have sex, but she wanted Finn. She wanted to convince him that she was in love with him and she wills to do anything for him. It wasn't enough. Okay, let's get him off her mind. Where's Lopez?

Quinn quickly stand up and walk towards the door as she throw herself a cardigan she has hung on the back of her door. Then she remember, if Santana's out there she must be freezing. So she open her closet and took her Cheerios jacket because it's on top.

She walks out and start her search, trying to keep it down, her mum is asleep.

x-X-x

Finn tugs himself to his blanket. His life with Quinn is pretty messed up. But the thought didn't go away. They want each other. He smiled towards that statement. He then scramble his desk for something, then he found a frame. It had 2 pictures, it was a picture of his Junior Prom and the other he was carrying his first love, the blonde. Prom, it was a great day. He did saw the most beautiful girl, then he screwed up. He switched off the light in his night stand to ease him sleep. He has to wake up early tomorrow, glee rehearsal. God knows why Rachel made it so early.

x-X-x

She opens the back-door and finds her friend on the swing. She has her legs folded up and she rests her head on it. Quinn can hear sobs, yes she can. _Santana Lopez is crying._

She gives a sad smile. She found her friend, yes, good news. She's crying, not really. But she was actually pretty happy, she loves the fact she is like probably one of the very few people that ever saw that girl cry. Sure, she herself might be a barrier, she's not the emotional type, but when she does feel something she throws her mood swings and act differently. She'll be a mystery that's hard to peel. But Santana, no matter what happen she'll try keep hold of that Caring Over Protective Threatening Straight Forward Bitch. Yeah, barely anything can change that.

She walks towards that girl. She slowly sits beside her "Hey," she says soft and sweet as she cover her friend with the Cheerio jacket she'd brought.

She slowly raise her head as she blinks her eyes, trying to swallow back the tears.

She looks at the blonde a little hesitant, "Hey" she replies, still between sobs "I couldn't open the front door cause it's kind of loud and it's pretty near from your mum's room so I didn't want to wake her up" she quickly adds

Quinn chuckles soft and says "Yeah, sure. You would totally go out and walk to your house". She's totally amused of how Santana has a smart excuse for everything"

The latina smirks "Shut up" she says as she looks at the blonde "Thanks for the jacket"

"No problem,"

"Look, I really didn't mean to call you a slut or anything. I mean, sure you got pregnant but you slept with 1 guy only. Wait, no Finn too but that's later. And I literally sleep with like, everyone in the football team? It's just..." She tries to explain

"Hey hey, I get it"

"I just don't like the pressure. You know how I hate it..." She trails on

"Yeah I'm sorry," she wraps her arms around her shoulders and nods "I feel that too"

"It's just so funny how when we were 6, I use to just go out to the park and play with Britt, Just to feel happy. Not stupid feelings right now..." she confess softly

"When no one could care about looks. It's all just about laughing with each other. Where has all the easy things go?" Quinn asks as she chuckle sarcastically. "So stupid" she continues before swaying the swing

"Maybe it's karma"

She sighs "I really was just trying to prove I can be better than others! All my life-" Quinn says defensively

"I know, we didn't mean it. We were trying to what's best for us, but we did hurt people" she cuts her off

Quinn sighs frustated this time "Brittany said she thinks you're angry at her"

"What?"

"Yeah. When she found out you keep hanging out with me, she thinks you don't like her anymore"

"No way,"

"Yes way. So can we invite her next time?"

"Yeah sure, I guess"

"Oh well..."

"Things are going to get better, you know that right?" Santana says taking Quinn's hand

Quinn looks deep into her eyes "You sure?"

Santana smirks and thought of it for a while before nodding "There's always the ups and downs"

Quinn tightens her cardigan as she say "Remember when the Glee Club fire Dakota Stanley and Sue took our Tanning Privilages?" she pauses as Santana snorts at the memory "That was so funny, you ran out of the room literally sobbing"

"It matters to me okay!"

"I told Sue something that day. If you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring down other people to feel good. I think it's true"

"Wise words"

"Hell yeah. Dude, we better sleep now... Rachel set the meeting for 9 tomorrow morning" she says standing up

"Man Hands..." she grumbles as they both laugh

"Things are going to get better... Yeah" The blonde mumbles under her breath as she smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all guys! I hope you like it. I really do. This story is up for a few more chapters before I start focusing on my futurefic "Harper 'Drizzle' Hudson: Reality". It's not really a story yet for now, as it's only the prologue. But once the story starts, the Fuinn flashbacks will get hot and romatic :3 so if you're interseted check it out soon!<strong>

_Note: Love it? Hate it? Voice out your comments, love and hate through reviews (x Thanks guys, love you all xx_


	15. Chapter 15

_OHMYGOD. Did you guys see it? Love triangle of Samuel-Dianna-Damian! Hahhaahha, they're fighting who gets to hook up with that angelic face when that bastard Finn leaves her. Ahaha, that's so mean. Jokes Cory (: I know Ryan decides it :D But it would be awesome to see the new Quinn love triangle with Christian Rocker Dreadlocks Samuel and Cutie Looking Damian :3 Okay guys, here goes._

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 15<strong>

They wake up in the morning to find themselves all rushing. Rachel had left them; Quinn, Santana and Finn each 3 messages when they opened their eyes this morning. 8.30. 30 minutes before rehearsal.

Santana bathe first and went out after she was done to let Quinn have her privacy. Quinn went out of the shower when Santana barge back in her room, shocking her as she dropped her towel and went completely naked. Quinn screamed in embarrassment while Santana gave it a high pitch as she run out of the room again.

3 minutes later the blonde went out of her room fully dressed as she walk down the staircase, only to find her friend taking things out of the fridge, causing her to ask "What are you doing?"

"Preparing breakfast," she states simply

"And who asked you to?" She continues to question as she walks towards her and sit down at the kitchen table

"A little favor for your mum"

"My mum?"

"Yeah, our little screaming drama woke her up. So I told her to stay in her room while we give her a surprise" she says smiling at her friend as the other one nods "Where's your dad anyway? Sucked by the Bermuda Triangle?"

"I wish" she chuckles at the joke "But no, he's in a hotel. I don't know, I can't care. I don't even know if I want him back or if I don't. So just let fate speak,"

"Nice..." She comments throwing the bacon at the pan

Quinn takes over the bacon with a reason "I'm a bacon expert, you do the eggs"

"Huh, fine" she says cracking the eggs one by one before pouring it down to the pan and scrambling it.

7 minutes later, the kitchen table is filled with food and they're ready for breakfast. 20 more minutes before rehearsal, or Glee Rachel's house rehearsal that is!

x-X-x

Meanwhile, at the Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt is panicking. When he had thought Finn was getting ready as he woke him up 30 minutes ago, Finn hadn't. He throw himself back into the bed with only his boxers on after shower, with an excuse he was sleepy. But this actually helped, he was dressed nice as Kurt picked his clothes for him to keep up with the pace. They ran out of the room, gobbled down the sandwich Carole made for them before running into Kurt's car but Finn took the driver's seat.

5 minutes to 9, Santana, Quinn and her mom has just finish breakfast before they practically race to Quinn's car and drive. Same as Kurt, Quinn wasn't driving her own car because Santana says "We have 5 minutes, Berry's gonna be furious, you need me"

Both Santana and Finn drive like mad people. Taking over here and there, ignoring the rules; exactly what both Quinn and Kurt hates, but they're going to ignore those feelings too because they do know Rachel. It was 5 past 9 when both the cars reached the front of the Berry driveway as they're now both aiming for the same car park space. Santana opened the window of Quinn's door as Finn opens his. Santana tried to stick her head out "Get out of my way Hudson"

"Not a chance Lopez," he smirks moving his car an inch closer to the car park space as Santana quickly move the car 2 inch, as they start fighting and eventually stopped when there's no more space to move.

"Just stop it pastry bag" she yells annoyed

"Honestly, what are you gonna do if I just step on this thing" he points downwards "and take the car park space?"

"I'm gonna run over your car and both you and Kurtie boy are going to die"

"You're gonna wreck Quinn's car, you know how much Quinn loves her car"

Quinn laughs at her friends' nonsense threat and Finn's stupid comeback.

"And you are going to wreck my car you two!" Kurt snapped as everyone burst out laughing but Finn and Santana didn't take their eyes awak from the car park space.

Santana sit tight on her seat, "Seriously, this is wasting our time San" Quinn complains

"Hey I got an idea" she whispers, eye straight to the parking space

"What?" She whispers back, assuming Santana wants her to whisper too.

"Call Finn out, smile at him, wink at him. We'll get the parking space easily, you're his best distraction," Santana smirks as Quinn nods

"Hey Finn?" His ex-girlfriend called out in the sweetest-possible voice she can give, causing him to turn and look at her.

She smiles as he grins. She pinched her best-friend to signal her as she set her feet before Quinn winks at him and his attention is fully stolen as Santana quickly steal the parking space.

She punches the air with her fist to indicate victory. "YES!" she yelled

They both stuck their heads out along with their tongues out too.

"Damn!," he smack his car steer as it gives a loud horn before Kurt blasted out laughing. "Just turn back and find another one" his step-brother says between chuckles.

While the girls stepped out of the car, the boys turned their car around and took a parking space 3 slots away. As they walk to the Berry household, they see the girls smirking "Decided to wait for you guys," the raven haired girl say

"Stick up for each other before Rachel kill us, good idea" the high pitched boy smiles before they walk up in front of her door.

They all took a deep breath and looked at each other, only to burst out laughing again "How did it become so scary to enter man-hand's house?" Santana asks

"I have no idea, but her dads are eager every time her friends come, so beware" the blonde warns

"Oh my god, yes" Kurt and Finn agreed in unison

Santana raises her eyebrows "Really?"

They all nod "I bet you" Kurt assures her before pressing the doorbell and Finn knocked the door a little.

5 seconds later, the door flew open as two man greeted them with full enthusiasm "Hey guys! Rachel's been expecting you for the whole day" one of them said

"It's 9 in the morning, how long could whole day possibly be?" Santana mumbles

Able to hear what the young girl said "Well, the day practically starts at 12 so it can be 9 hours long" the other guy said, with a very smart tone plus a grin

Santana quirked her eyebrows at confusion before Quinn stepped on her foot "ouch!" she hissed

Quinn rolls her eyes before giving the stop-acting-like-mckinley-queen-bee-and the her-parents-are-always-like-that look.

"You're Kurt, Finn and Quinn, right?" They all nod "And you young lady?"

There was a little moment of silence before she realise it was her "Oh, Santana"

"Oh well then, your friends are that way. Make yourself at home!" They both said as the 4 of them step in the house. "Got that sir, thank you" Finn says

"God, they're such Rachels"

"Hahaha, I guess you don't really need genes to transfer attitude do you?" The ex-headcheerleader answered her friend

x-X-x

"There you are! You guys are all 13 minutes late!" The broadway wanna-be scolded, looking at her watch

"And possibly around 10 minutes were spent outside your house" Kurt says as the 4 of them laugh.

Rachel raised her eyebrows "Okay, no more time to waste. So here goes the set-list for the fund-raising concert.

"Blaine, you're here, why?" Kurt suddenly talks again out of surprise

"You'll hear the set list" Mercedes says

"Okay, since we're the big shot at this concert" Rachel admits proudly "We're going to have others opening the concert for us, so definitely. The warblers are!"

**_'Teenage Dreams - Warblers'_** she writes down on her board as everyone claps

"Mr. Schue didn't let me sing solos, or a lot. Neither did he let Finn, which sucks. But well oh well..." Rachel complains, causing everyone to snort.

**_'Someone Like You - Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones_** ' She wrote down next as everyone starts clapping even harder

**_'True Colours - Tina Cohen Chang with ND'_** She wrote again before the room was thundered with applaud because Tina has a beautiful voice but she barely sings. Then Mike strikes out to kiss her.

_**'Back to Black - Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry'**_ she writes proudly

"This is going to be the climax, because I'm singing it, and the next one too"

**_'Defying Gravity - Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry'_** she writes down quickly to prove her words

_**'Billionaire - Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson'**_

"Boys..." She says looking at Kurt as he smile

"Um wait, I don't think we can perform that"

"Oh come on Sam, we performed in Sectionals," Quinn tries to support

"No, no" "I hate to break this down, but I won't be here on the concert's day"

"What? Where are you going?" Mercedes quickly asks, worry in her tone.

"Are you gonna come in the first day of school bro?" Puck joins the conversation

"No, I'm not. And actually..."

Everyone looks at him with a curious face "I'm moving back to Tennessee," he unfolds as everyone gasps "My parents just can't find a job, so. They can't pay for McKinley, Steve and Stacy need school. We need our grandparent's help" he ends with a sigh

"What! And you're just telling us now? Sam, what the heck" Quinn blurts breaking the silence

"Well I'm sorry I just found out last night! I didn't want to break it down in Facebook or anything, I couldn't just walk up each and every of your doorstep to tell the news could I?" He fights back, frustrated

"You could've at least walked up to mine" Mercedes teared up, running to the bathroom.

"What's up with that?" Santana talks

Sam and Quinn sigh, completely understanding.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. There are no words to explain it, because you all are just so... CRAPPY!" He says, laughing frustrated "Heh, no, it's just so... Great? No that's an understatement. Sure it wasn't sunshine and rainbows but... It's not paradise"

By this moment, Mercedes was back out. Carefully listening, while he stole a glance.

"But it's, wonderful. I walked into a group of people, totally different people. Different feelings, different past, different attitude. But it's just so beautiful, how that all can be worked out, just by the feeling of care and love" he smiles

He starts whispering his thoughts to each one of them, hugging and kissing Quinn's and Santana's cheek. Mercedes was last up, and it was a long one with a really lovely kiss at the end of it. Everyone knew, and everyone was in tears. He sits back down as everyone does the same, he wraps his arms around Mercedes who's still sobbing.

"Huh, that was depressing" Finn says

"Yeah, but I think we just gotta move on" Rachel says before writing down again "Cheer up every body!"

**_'Landslide - Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce'_** she writes next as Brittany and Santana's pinky intertwined.

"We have 3 more songs to do" "Not decided yet"

"Wait guys, erase that Billionaire and change it to another all boys thing. It's my life mash up Confessions maybe?" Kurt suggests making everyone nod in agreement before Rachel writes it down

_**'It's My Life/Confessions - New Direction Boys'**_

"Maybe we can do our mash up too girls!" Everyone agrees again "The sweet one or nasty one?" She asks again as everyone laugh

"I think the Halo mash-up is more appropriate" Tina says

**_'Halo/Walking On Sunshine - New Direction Girls'_**

"Alright, So..."

"We should do a duet, a duet that's never done before" Artie suggests

"Good idea, anybody you want to sing with Artie?"

"Uh, not really. I don't feel like in the mood of singing"

"May I?" Finn raises his hand

"Yes?"

"I was thinking if I could do a duet with Quinn, we never tried that out" the blonde stared at him but he just offer a smile

Rachel thought of it for a while "That's actually pretty cool, up for it Quinn?"

She swallowed "I don't mind, I guess"

"So what song have you got in mind Finn?"

"Everything, by Michael Buble"

"Nice choice" Mike says

"That can do"

_**'Everything - Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray with New Directions'**_

"I have a group number, and I want to take lead" Puck says proud

"Okay?"

He grabs the marker from Rachel's hand as he wrote

**_'I**'**d do anything for love (I won't do that) - New Directions; lead Puck, Artie and Santana'_** "We've decided on it, and who take which parts"

"Beautiful Meat Loaf song" Sam says

"Alright... We need one closing number"

"What about Keep Holding On'?" Quinn suggests "Like we sang that time" she smiles at the sad memory

"That's actually pretty good, we don't need to plan out the choreography"

**_'Keep Holding On - New Directions'_**

"Okay! Brunch time everybody!" One of her dad comes informing as Santana rolls her eyes

"Wait? What! Branch? Like the tree branch? But what about the little-" Brittany trails off by the explanation of her best friend

"Brunch Britt... It's a combination of breakfast and lunch" she explain before everyone starts laughing at the sweet innocent girl

x-X-x

Kurt decided to go on a date with Blaine with his car. Santana is going out with Brittany. Artie is picked up by his dad. Mercedes is with Sam. Rachel is at her house. Mike is going back with Tina. Lauren's going back with Puck. So that leaves... Finn car-less. And there's only one person to run to. "Quinn?,"

"Yeah?" She turned back cancelling her plan to run to her car, it was raining heavily

"Can I get a ride?" His house's pretty near to hers

"Uh, yeah. I guess"

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it guys! I know it took me long to update this, but I had a lot of things going on so sorry. But I really felt this chapter is necessary for the facts of the story :D there's 2 chapters left and we're done! (x Please, Review :D<em>**

_Note: Enjoyed it? Hate it? Voice out your comments, love, hate, motivation, criticism or whatever by pressing Review there! :D thanks, a lot appreciated. Love you all xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Note: Okay, I know probably no one is reading this shitty story anymore. Really, I'm very well aware that I suck, in everything :/ But that's okay, I'm still happy :D This is the second last chapter and I really hope you enjoy. And that you're reading this now, and might read till the end, please review? Thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 16<strong>

"Can I get a ride?" His house's pretty near to hers

"Uh, yeah. I guess"

"I'll drive" he smiles

"Alright..." she simply nods, handing the car keys

There is a roadblock and they can't get to their houses. It was to be done until 3 hours. They can run to their house, but it's still a long way. About a 1 hour walk. They decided to just wait, and do other plans. He took her out of the car and they walked to a lakeside.

"You remember this place?"

She smirks at the memory,

_**McKinley Freshmans were on their 'Go Green' Fieldtrip. A fieldtrip 30 minutes away from school, McKinley oh McKinley. And there, they were instructed to clean and sweep the park. Pick up the rubbishes from the lake. It was nonsense. Quinn's duty was to sweep the park and Finn's was to help the sweepers put it on a bag to throw. Damn, the park was dirty. But throughout the whole way, Finn could do nothing but stare at the sexy body and beautiful face, slowly moving, sweeping the ground. He tried to always get close to her, but she would always playfully run away from him. **_

_**The trip lasted for about an hour; they had packed sandwich lunch and were set to go on the bus. But before that, they were given a little time to just hang in the place they've cleaned. Ugh, what a bad prize; they thought. Finn however, took this as an opportunity to make one of his many goofy moves on his dream girl.**_

_**He approached her with 2 cans of diet coke, I given to her and one kept, "Had fun?"**_

"_**More fun than the world could imagine," she said sarcastically with a little chuckle**_

"_**But the place is clean now, and it's much more beautiful-er"**_

"_**Kind of" she smiles "You see that tree? It shapes like a broccoli, so beautiful" she points up**_

"_**But all trees are like broccolis" he dumbly states**_

_**She couldn't help but think his innocence was the most adorable thing in the world. She rest her head on his shoulder and said "There are a lot of guys that are handsome it the world. But to me you're the most special,"**_

_**He grinned at those words as he wraps his arms around her. "I love you" he confessed "I think, no I'm sure. But I think... What? No. It's like, I'm sure but I think but—" **_

"_**I love you too" she cuts his nonsense nervous blabbing by four beautiful words.**_

"Tell me one single reason I wouldn't remember it?"

"Cause I'm a bad memory? You have bad memory?"

"Haha, maybe,"

"It's drizzling"

"And now it's raining" she says, covering her head and his before pulling him to run. They run to the public toilet and when they reach, they're completely soaked.

"Oh damn, we're so wet" she huffs, squeezing her t-shirt to dry it out a little

"We seriously need dry clothes and an umbrella..." the tall boy talks

"Good plan, and how exactly are we going to get that?" she asks with a sarcastic tone

"There's a shop just right there,"

"But it's raining so heavily, you're going to catch a cold" the blonde says with worry

"Are you worried?" he asks playfully

"What? No! It's just..." she denies

He starts laughing "Ngawhh, how cute of you. You're scared..."

"Shut up!" she smacks his head

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"See, I don't care" she chuckles

"Yeah right," he place her wet blonde hair behind her ear

"Can you go there and buy it? I'm freezing,"

"Anything for you babe" he starts making his way there

"Babe huh?" she mocks

"BABE!" he repeats with a grin before crossing the road and entering the shop

x-X-x

He comes back with 2 beach button up shirt and 2 shorts with an umbrella "Hey babe," he sticks his tongue out

"What the heck? Such a beautiful shirt" she sarcastically says

"There was no other shirt okay!" he says defensively

"Yeah, I would look like some lost boy in this"

He smirks "Who are you kidding? You look good in anything" he says before slowly taking her shirt off. She felt awkward chills, but she didn't stop him. She was on her bra, outside a public toilet. This was slowly becoming nonsense, but his soft hand running through her skin is irresistible. She starts breathing heavily to his neck, and it turned him on even more. As he was done dressing her, he starts humming, god knows what song but his voice sounded so sweet to her. She just stood there, practically paralysed as he undress and dress himself quickly. Soon after he's done, she pulls him by the neck and look into his eyes. They both know where this was heading; a kiss. But then...

_She remembers how easy those lies come to him. He dumped her, and she could just stick a smile on her face and he thinks she's fine. Does he even know her? Will he ever discover the true feelings for him or will she just forever be the 'other girl'. All she needed was to jump around New York a little, and he thinks it would be fine to bring another girl on a date. She helps him song writing, he thought it would be fine to kiss another girl in front of thousands of people. She couldn't take this, she can't give herself to someone who won't understand her, a person who'll never see the real her no matter how hard she tries. No, no. She shook her head._

_Meanwhile, the brunette thought of all the things he saw in this beautiful girl in front of him. He never knows where he stand, when they fight, she wouldn't sulk, follow him like a lost puppy or make him jealous like Rachel, she would play the game. She would ignore him, get angry at him, storm away from him, it was pretty depressing sometimes. When he ended things with her, she seemed to be just fine the day after. But he knew her well enough to know it's not what she was feeling. She would smile looking at him, but her smile wasn't genuine, he could see the pain in her eyes, and the tears that actually form as either of them look away._

He gently brush her hair with worry as her thumb touch his face, they're so carefree, they're both smiling. In love.

_He felt like breaking down and go down on his knees to say sorry. Then he would look at Rachel and think – Isn't that why I broke up with Quinn after all? They both had a lot of ego. Finn couldn't look like a bluffer, so he tried to prove his point by bringing her on that dream date. When he saw Rachel walk in her beautiful dress, he thought that maybe he could make this work. And he enjoyed the date, although he couldn't help but sometimes wish that this date was with a specific blonde, probably sitting in her hotel room, thinking of them. Oh lord, he wouldn't stop thinking of her. He looked at Rachel, decides to kiss her, only for her to refuse. _

_When Rachel told she was leaving on a date with Finn, Quinn felt like she'd just been stabbed on the stomach and her heart stomped a sharp heels. It was mad, really. But she starts thinking, maybe everyone is right. Maybe he is the poor sucker and i'm the manipulative bitch; maybe we aren't meant to be. Maybe Finn and Rachel is right, maybe, maybe Quinn Fabray need to stop living in her high school's girl's fantasy and get it right; What do you do when your good isn't good enough? Nothing. _

He starts leaning, and like a mirror; she did too. Oh god, this was getting close.

_Quinn had confronted him about the song Pretending that day, if only she knew. If only she knew how he had to literally sit across her and have a major staredown to find his inspiration._

"_**Q! Come sit here!" Santana calls out as Mercedes waved.**_

_**Quinn found herself late to the restaurant, she was stuck taking a billion pictures of The Big Apple with Artie, Brittany and Sam. They were so into taking pictures, it was so beautiful. The scenery, the random people, and the happy faces of their friends. **_

"_**Oh, okie dokie" it was the only seat left, Artie and Brittany were in the other side so there she was left in between Santana and Mercedes. Santana was right at the end, and in front of her was Sam. And in front of Quinn was... Well, who else could it be other than one Finn Hudson? Beside him was Rachel Berry, she was pretty much clung on his arms. Beside her again was Kurt then only Puck and Lauren. At the end of the table were Artie with Brittany beside him. Tina and Mike after that and Mercedes and back to me. **_

_**Rachel was in a deep Broadway conversation with Kurt. He stared at her, she apparently stared. God knows why, they were so lifeless. They were face to face, and sure enough, heart to heart. They were so close, but so far apart. Rachel turned to him and they started flirting, she closed her eyes and look away. She was hurt, she was not okay. And then he took his notebook and pen out.**_

_**She held Santana's hand, and her friend looked at her with care. She smiles, indicating her to stay strong. And she sighs, looking back at her ex-boyfriend, wondering if they still belong; if only she'd know he wondered the same.**_

_**He starts wondering if they'll ever admit what they're feeling. Feelings deep down underneath their hearts; behind all their walls of ego. Are they ever going to end up together? Will they be happy? Or will they forever be pretending. Oh, there goes the title; Pretending.**_

_**In his nights he would fantasize their perfect relationship that they use to have.**_

_**Then he remembered the conversation they had before reaching New York, on plane. Yes, they sat alphabetically they we winded up together. **_

**"Look, I just want you to know; I'm really sorry"**

**She shrugs "Okay,"**

**"Look Quinn, i-I"**

**"Shut up" she cuts him off before chuckling "I understand I'll never be good enough for you, but I do imagine I am. It's really helping to let me know that. But somewhere deep inside here" she points at both their hearts "You know somewhere there we still belong, but we can't help but deny it. Life is complicated, sometimes I wish I can just choose who I want to love"**

_**They kept their secret to damn safe for themselves with every move they make. But they always carry their heart, means they always carry their feelings, so where to go?**_

_**He would think day and night if she felt the same. It would suck if she do. It's awesome but, it's such shit how he wasted the feeling. How was he supposed to know.**_

_**He reached the bottom of the page, he was quite done. Just a little fixings.**_

_**"Quinn?"**_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**"What do you think of this?" He hands her his notebook**_

_**"What's this?"**_

_**"A song," he takes his hand away from Rachel to point out the lyrics**_

_**She starts nodding "Give me a little of the tune?"**_

_**He starts humming before Quinn quickly smacks the table "Attention New Direction! Gather up here," she instructed before they all did so without protesting**_

_**"What's up?" Artie asks**_

_**"We found ourselves the second song" she grins**_

_**"But Quinn, you haven't even heard-"**_

_**"I trust you," she cuts him off, looking deep into his eyes**_

_**"Artie Puck; guitar. Rachel write down the chords and everyone else help" she smiles**_

_**'Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart**_  
><em><strong>I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I hold on, I stay strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wondering if we still belong'<strong>_

_**"Intro verse 1,"**_

_**"Sounds great Quinn! You made it?" Puck asks**_

_**"Nope, that bastard there did" she jokes pointing at Finn while everyone laughs**_

_**"Okay, whatever. Just strengthen from 'But I hold on' to make it better. So chorus?" Rachel says**_

_**'Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_  
><em><strong>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we ever have our happy ending<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or will we forever only be pretending?<strong>_

_**Will we always be pretending?**_  
><em><strong>Will we always be pretending?'<strong>_

_**He looks at her she sings, she looks so beautiful.**_

_**"Okay, no offence buddies. But that last part sounds retarded" Quinn laughs**_

_**"I know right?" Santana agrees as she suggest "We should change it"**_

_**"Damn straight it should be choppier," Artie adds**_

_**"Yeah, the just now one sound so... Lame"**_

_**'Will we always always**_  
><em><strong>Will we always always<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pretending?'<strong>_

_**"How did that sound?" Santana asks**_

_**"Better," they all say**_

_**"Can be better though..." Rachel speaks up**_

_**Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always**_  
><em><strong>Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?<strong>_

_**"That somewhat sounded perfect" Sam grins at his ex-girlfriend**_

_**"Kay, quick quick. Verse 2?"**_

_**"How do you sing this Finn?" The blonde asks before he starts**_

_**'How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive?**_  
><em><strong>Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I hold on, I stay strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wondering if we still belong'<strong>_

_**She was realising his words. God, he was singing it to Rachel, she thought.**_

_**'Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_  
><em><strong>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we ever have our happy ending<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or will we forever only be pretending?<strong>_

_**Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always**_  
><em><strong>Ah-ah, always be—'<strong>_

_**"Okay stop there, right there we need a bridge. Finn didn't seem to write a bridge. So..." Rachel, sounding like an expert, talks again**_

_**"Um..."**_

_**'Keeping secrets safe'**_

_**Finn tries to figure out**_

_**'Every move we make'**_

_**Quinn adds**_

_**'No one's letting go'**_

_**Finn continues, with a grin on his face**_

_**"That sounds beautiful, but we need like... 3 more lines" Kurt says**_

_**'And it's such a shame 'cause if you feel the same**_  
><em><strong>How am I supposed to know?'<strong>_

_**Quinn ends it, wow. She should've got more credit than she did.**_

_**"Amazing, end it with the chorus" Mercedes concludes.**_

__She blink a few times. She gasps as she begin to pull away.

"Quinn...?"

"We can't do this,"

Of course they couldn't. Lord he kissed Rachel in front of god knows how many thousand people. But if only she knew. If only...

**_While he sings and move around, he still have time to look at that blonde. Finn oh Finn. He saw her staring at him, with pain in her eyes. Then Santana came, asking her to get ready before they burst out laughing. He realised she was a lot happier when he's not on her sight. Maybe, he's keeping her away from happiness. Maybe, being with Rachel will let her move on to happiness she deserves so freaking bad. He kissed that damn brunette. But what could he think of when they kissed? Her soft lips. Her beautiful green eyes. Her gentle fingers. Her warm breath. Her possessive tongue; oh you don't know, Rachel is possessive in her solos, but Quinn is definitely more possessive in their tongue wars. He was just waiting for that Fireworks, or something awesome like that. But he just felt blank, desiring for a different girl. Oh, he just let Rachel believe he's freaking in love with her. Oh, think of excuses Finn!_**

"Do what?"

"Us. Us. Finn and Quinn. It shouldn't ever happen again"

"Why!" He asks angry

"Because I love you too much, out of boundaries"

"And how the fuuck is that crime?" He snaps

"But that love will never be enough for you. I'll never be enough." She says before taking the umbrella, running to her car.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! I love you just as-" his voice fade away as she enters her car and drive away "Just as much. Maybe more" he mumbles under his breath

Usually he would run after the girl, but then he thought of her words. She sure doesn't trust him in loving her, what must he do? He kicks the air "Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's that guys. Next update will be in 9 days, I'm going on a trip so I can't update, I think. I just hope you like it and stay tuned for the Last Chapter :D it'll be pretty awesome, trust me, just better than many of the other chapters I bet you. So when I get back I'll update my Fuinn FutureFic; Harper 'Drizzle' Hudson: Reality and maybe my Quameron fic. But I was thinking of changing the plot into Finn Quinn, I just... Picture them better. So anyway, I gave you a little hint. The title may be "Pregnant, Again?". I swear it'll be more interesting. Kthxbye :D<strong>

_Note: Love it? Hate it? Voice out your thoughts, comments, love, hate or whatsoever by clicking the review button there. Please, thanks, I appreciate it. Love xx_


	17. Last Chapter

_Note: To whoever is actually waiting, sorry, I know, I'm an ass. I gave 9 days, but it's a solid 2 weeks, but as soon as I got back from a hectic trip I was greeted with High-School, really no time. Deepest sorry. I don't own Glee, although I'm suber excited for the 20th. Here's your last chapter, enjoy :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Found You Now: Chapter 17 [Last Chapter]<strong>

Finn stared at the ceiling, he still hasn't understand how he manage to be such a jerk, to ever let her go, to only find her now.

He then asked himself once again, Quinn or Rachel? He really counted it all, speculated it all. And it all comes clear to his head now, the reason why. He doesn't really fall in love with Rachel, sure he loves her. But he extremely loves the idea of them being in a relationship, he had power, he could have his own opinions without being called dumb all the time, or be given sarcastic remarks. He loved how she would fill his days with compliment, and really consider his feelings. He loves how she always end up following him around like a lost puppy, or cry out loud when the fight, giving them an easy way out. It was different with Quinn. They would fight, fight, fight. It was like a thing. She would storm away from him, and give silent treatments, even though sometimes she knows damn well it's her fault. Then they would finally confront each other. They had each other's shoulders to cry on. He was there to catch her every time she falls, she falls in love. They would have so many small romantic dinners, night outs, and reliving memories. He would blink and she would smile, not showing her amusement towards him, just to keep that wall up. But the moments she lose control, she cares about no one else, where she starts revealing the truth, compliment him, and sometimes go naughty, was heaven to Finn.

The reason why she had always left Quinn for Rachel was because Quinn was getting on his nerves sometimes, and Rachel was always there to comfort him. Quinn isn't as good as he always dreamed. Quinn isn't as kind. Quinn isn't as sweet. Quinn isn't bla bla bla. He isn't tethered to her, or whatever shit.

But there's only one real reason why he broke up with Rachel is; "I just never really got over Quinn,"

Got it? Got it? Got it! Yeah, Finn made his mind up. He's never gonna get over Quinn, and that's a hard rock to swallow, cause Quinn is just so hard!

x-X-x

Quinn woke up that day with a very heavy sigh. She knew the day was going to be long, really long. She was about to spend the day rehearsing a song with a guy she spent the night thinking about, "awesome" she mumbled under her breath before hitting the showers. She thought she couled get to Santana's for a bit.

The raven haired girl ignored her ever since she came. She just stared reading a magazine. Quinn can't help but just slop on her bed.

"So, what's up?" She finally starts a conversation

"Oh, you talking to me? Since when did you decide to acknowledge I was here?" The blonde remarked sarcastically

"Shut the fuck up, Santana Lopez is talking to you, ever considered how you're one of the luckiest person on earth?" The latina answers back

"Yeah, cool story bro"

"Glad to tell hoe,"

Quinn raised her eyebrows and Santana had this smug face "Fuck you,"

"What?"

"Just, ugh"

"Fuck you too" Santana smiles "You seem down, sup?"

"Oh right... Let's decide to ask after like one goddamn century!" She shrugs

"Oh come on Q, seriously,"

"I don't know, stressed out for tomorrow?"

"Haha, yeah, funny joke. You're Quinn-fucking-Fabray, even if you're nervous for some shit charity concert, you wouldn't show it. You wouldn't even show nervousness before Cheerios nationals, or glee, what the fuck ever,"

"I don't know... Maybe cause it's not school and all"

"Yeah, but you know the ones that bought the tickets are just Lima-ers, Lima is very big indeed"

"Haha, really..."

"Really it's the dues isn't it? You got to rehearse today?"

"Yeah..."

"Quinn, just suck it up. Freaking sing with him and decide what you want to do with him..."

"That's the thing I don't know!"

"Then keep him hanging the way he always keep you hanging" she smirks "Revenge is sweet you know?"

"Oh boy, I know too much," she giggles  
>"I gotta go though,"<p>

"To Finn's?"

"Yep" she says packing her things

"Want me to drive you there?"

"No, why would I? I have this thing called a car that helps me drive there" she jokes

"Well... Yeah, Fuck off" she chuckles

"Bye Santana, I love you too" she air kissed her friend sarcastically

"Muah muah" she replies

x-X-x

They had finished reharsing for what she thinks, was the 4th time. She sits down on his piano's chair, well, Kurt's she supposed and pressed random keys.

"How do you think that sounded?" The tall goof asked

"I don't know, good enough?"

"Yeah, I think we harmonized pretty good"

"Quinn, why is it so hard to take me back?" He sat beside her

She avoids eye contact, flipping randomly through the book there "I don't know Finn, ask yourself" she shrugs

"What do you mean? I'm out of ideas to impress you,"

"Oh, so you were much more creative when you were 15. Now your brain is just rotten?"

"Quinn, you know I tried,"

"I know, I'm not that dumb"

"Then what is it? What's the goddamn deal? I don't ge-"

"I love you Finn! That's the deal!" She cuts him off

"I'm sick of you saying loving me is a mistake, you and I both know that's not true" he's starting to get upset

"Yeah, get sick of me like you always do when we date, the leave me in the middle of the street, ready to get crashed"

"I never left you on the road!" He defended

"That was a freaking metaphor or some shit" she rolled her eyes

"Oh, right..."

"I love you too Quinn,"

"Wait, what, you love me?" She asked

This confused him, but he couldn't lie "Yes,"

"Well I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I don't want to hurt you, in fact, I kind of love you but... I can't get through everything with you again Finn,"

"Fine,"

"What?" She had no idea how much these words will hurt herself, her eyes were starting to sting in tears.

"Fine, it's okay. I've told my part, now I'm pretty sure there's billions more girls and one of them is the right one for me,"

She swallowed, "Yeah, that's so true, like billions" she tried to keep it cool, slinging her bag before heading to his door before he stops him

"But I'm not sure if you can find any other man than me, you seem to be hell-bently in love with me" he smirks, and soon enough pulled her into a quick but meaningful kiss. Before he could clear out anything, he pulled away, leaving fireworks in her eyes, mouth dropped open, eyes blurred in utter disbelief and hand paralysed, wanting to catch him and pull him for more; just like she did after the conference game.

"I need to get some things off the shop, so, yeah, pack up and you can leave" he smiles, leaving her in his living room.

No, he wasn't doing this. No, he was not turning the table. Yes, she was in hell-bently in love.

x-X-x

The day came. It was quite a full house, surprisingly. I guess Lima-ers weren't that mean to the orphans after all to buy tickets and go to their hated New Direction's Concert.

They sang all the songs, had a little break in between 2 of Rachel's song, which she claimed to be a climax of the concert. They had standing ovations, and it was awesome to see that.

At the half-time-ish break, the boys grilled up the BBQ and the girls went around giving free souvenirs and drink. It was fun, really.

Santana and Brittany offered 'Landslide' before it was Quinn and Finn's turn.

"... And now, we bring you, Everything, originally sang by Michael Buble, with a duet twist brought by New Directions' Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray!" Mike and Tina announced as they walked up.

Everybody cheered, they always look cute on stage together, no idea why.

_**[Quinn:]**_  
><em><strong>You're a falling star, You're the get away car.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're the perfect thing to say.<strong>_

_**[Finn:]**_  
><em><strong>And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you can see it when I look at you.<strong>_

_**[Both:]**_  
><em><strong>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<strong>_

_**[Quinn:]**_  
><em><strong>You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you light me up, when you ring my bell.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're a mystery, you're from outer space,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're every minute of my everyday.<strong>_

_**[Finn:]**_  
><em><strong>And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you know that's what our love can do.<strong>_

_**[Both:]**_  
><em><strong>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's you, it's you, You make me sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<strong>_

_**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La**_  
><em><strong>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<strong>_

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_  
><em><strong>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're every song, and I sing along.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you're my everything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah<strong>_

_**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La**_  
><em><strong>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La,<strong>_

They twirled, and twirled, and did their random choreography as they planned. What didn't planned was, what wasn't scripted was... He had crashed his lips into a girl's one on stage again, a different girl. It lasted about 5 seconds, but it felt like 5 decades.

'Cepuffh, ceppafh, boom, boom, boom'

Fireworks. Did they ever described it better than that?

She pulled away, broken by the voice of Artie's, Santana's, Puck's and Brittany's voice, breaking their gaze, the crown gave them the biggest standing ovation and cheered. Yeah, it was totally different from the whole New York one. They took their positions, and acted innocent.

_**[Artie, Santana, Puck & Brittany]**_  
><em><strong>And I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd run right into hell and back.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.<strong>_

_**But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way.**_  
><em><strong>And I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I won't do that,<strong>_  
><em><strong>No I won't do that.<strong>_

_**[Artie and Brittany; alternate lines like in Light Up The World]**_  
><em><strong>And some days it don't come easy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And some days it don't come hard,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end.<strong>_

_**[Puck and Santana; alternate lines]**_  
><em><strong>And some nights you're breathing fire.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And some nights you're carved in ice.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again.<strong>_

_**[Artie, Santana, Puck and Brittany]**_  
><em><strong>And maybe I'm crazy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh it's crazy and it's true.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you.<strong>_

_**As long as the planets are turning.**_  
><em><strong>As long as the stars are burning.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as your dreams are coming true, you'd better believe it!<strong>_

_**That I would do anything for love,**_  
><em><strong>And I'll be there till the final act.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll take the vow and seal a pact.<strong>_

_**But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight.**_

_**[All]**_  
><em><strong>And I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I won't do that.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I won't do that!<strong>_

_**I would do anything for love,**_  
><em><strong>Anything you've been dreaming of,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I just won't do that.<strong>_  
><em><strong>[x2]<strong>_

_**[Rachel and Kurt; alternate lines]**_  
><em><strong>And some days I pray for silence,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And some days I pray for soul,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll!<strong>_

_**[Mercedes]**_  
><em><strong>And maybe I'm lonely,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's all I'm qualified to be.<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's just one and only, one and only promise I can keep.<strong>_

_**[Finn and Quinn; alternate lines]**_  
><em><strong>As long as the wheels are turning.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as the fires are burning.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as your prayers are coming true, you'd better believe it!<strong>_

_**[Tina with a bit of Mike]**_  
><em><strong>That I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you know it's true and that's a fact.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there'll never be no turning back.<strong>_

_**But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long.**_  
><em><strong>And I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I won't do that.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, no, no, I won't do...<strong>_

_**[All]**_  
><em><strong>I would do anything for love.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything you've been dreaming of.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I just won't do that!<strong>_  
><em><strong>[x3]<strong>_

_**But I'll never stop dreaming of you,**_  
><em><strong>Every night of my life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No way.<strong>_

_**And I would do anything for love.**_  
><em><strong>But I won't do that.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No I won't do that.<strong>_

_**[Santana]**_  
><em><strong>Will you raise me up, will you help me down?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you get me right out of this God forsaken town?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you make it all a little less cold?<strong>_

_**[Puck]**_  
><em><strong>I can do that. Oh I can do that.<strong>_

_**[Brittany]**_  
><em><strong>Will you cater to every fantasy I've got?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot? Hot!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you take me places I've never known?<strong>_

_**[Artie]**_  
><em><strong>Now I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!<strong>_

_**[Santana]**_  
><em><strong>After awhile you'll forget everything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was a brief interlude<strong>_  
><em><strong>And a midsummer night's fling,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you'll see that it's time to move on.<strong>_

_**[Puck]**_  
><em><strong>I won't do that. I won't do that.<strong>_

_**[Brittany]**_  
><em><strong>I know the territory, I've been around,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It'll all turn to dust and will all fall down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sooner or later, you'll be screwing around.<strong>_

_**[Artie]**_  
><em><strong>I won't do that. No, I won't do that.<strong>_

_**[All]**_  
><em><strong>Anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would do anything for love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I won't do that.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I won't do that.<strong>_

The crowd went even wilder. It was an amazing song. "And that was out last performance, the powerful ballad of 'I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That' by Meat Loaf performed by our whole New Directions!" Mr Schue announced, causing the thunderous clap to even get louder before it slowly stops. They all took a bow, and slowly went off the stage.

x-X-x

The girls went to their changing room. And the boys went to theirs. 15 minutes later, they all went out, hugged each other, wished good luck for school, and soon enough scattered.

There after everyone left, Quinn finally went out of the changing room, Finn waiting leaning onto a bench, about 75 meters away. She walked to him.

"Hey," he greeted sweetly

"Hi..." She replied, in her shy tone

"You were great today, on and off the stage" he smiles lop sided

"Thanks," she smirked, she remembered this, and she's seeing it coming

"Reminds me of why I love you" he came closer to her

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah?" He pulled into another short sweet damn-that-was-so-wrong-yet-so-right kiss. She was less mesmerised this time, however.

"Three kisses in 2 days, we're not together, you're aware of that right Finn?"

"Concious enough,"

"Then..."

"Those lips are just too damn irresistible,"

"So, I overheard you called the Rachel kiss a Superman of all kisses with it's own cape. What was ours then? Since Superman like, rules,"

"Oh my god, right, you're a Superman addict" he chuckled and she does the same

"Well?"

"Nah, ours isn't Superman"

"Expected that coming," she puts a fake upset smile

"It's not Superman. It's just Fuinn," he mumbled

"What? Fwin?"

"Fuinn. Finn. Quinn. Fuinn kiss, just me and you. Nothing else. Me and you."

"Awww,"

"Did you see the crown going wild? We can pull this off Quinn," he took her hand

"That's just cause we used to be an item, and no matter what happen, we're still Lima Royalties,"

"Yeah, but, they see the chemistry we have!"

"Bullshit,"

"Come on Quinn, one more, please..."

"What the hell do you mean?" She raise her eyesbrows

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you take me, Finn Hudson as your boyfriend?"

She smirked at this question, "What do you think?"

"Fabray, stop playing the game,"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe," she puts her smug face mode on, and plaster a kiss on his cheek, taking his hand, walking towards his car.

"Maybe sounds good enough to me for the moment, but I would love to hear better,"

"If little Finny behaves good, maybe" she grins

"Maybe, maybe, maybe," he laughed at the word

"I'm so glad I have you, I know I'm late and everything, But I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray"

"I love you too Finn Christopher Hudson,"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! That's it! I don't know how it turns out, whether it's nice or not. I don't know. But this is what I've kinda just planned all along. Yes, I'm an ass for updating so late. No, I'm not doing the story, school is more time consuming than I thought, so I will do one shots that comes through my mind. I love you all, I really thank you for reading all the way! Or one chapter, or halfway, or a letter! It means a lot to me...<strong>

**Oh yeah, Quinn said maybe. Of course, if you're Fuinnjas that would be a cute Fuinn scene. If you're a hater, just say that's a codename for no. I'm flexible, my story is a rubber band, continue it with your wildest imagination!**

_Note: Bye guys, it was an honour to write you the Finn-Quinn story of 'Only Found You Now' through the summer, now we have Season 3 to accompany us. Love it? Hate it? Voice out your commments, hate, love or whatever by clicking that 'review' button down there! Love you, thanks! xxxxxxxxx_


End file.
